The Devil's Pine Tree Part 5: Revenge is Sweeter Than You Ever Were
by DireWolfEmily
Summary: I'm so mad at you right now, I can't even find the words. You tried to make me think we were just the same, but you're wrong I'll never be like you. What the hell's wrong with you? Do you even know how much it hurt that you gave up on me to be "Mr. Powerful?" Well now you're going to get what you deserve! Yeah revenge is sweeter than you ever were...
1. A Note to my Fans

**Chapter Notes:**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

As you've all probably noticed I've been posting a lot of Chapter's lately for this series.

This is because this series is already complete and I want to get it out there as soon as possible so I can focus on finishing my other series that are not yet completed.

So no I'm not leaving or anything like that any time soon, I just want to post what is done so I can worry about the important stuff like finishing your favorite stories.

Anyway thought I'd let you guys know that there is no need to worry, I'm here to stay, at least until I run out ideas…HA! Like that would ever happen!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes:**

Thanks for reading next chapter will be up soon!

Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	2. Prologue

****Previously on The Devil's Pine Tree...****

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers** : I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:**

Me: Finally Book 5!

Bill: Yes we're getting back to the dark, and forceful relationship no more gushy lovey dovey stuff.

MichiruCipher: So like there's rape and stuff

Me: Well it might as well be

Bill: Oh trust me it is!

Random Fan: How awful!

Bill: Yep there's even going to be a little bit of me, and Light action.

Random Fan: Bill!

Bill: What it was MichiruCipher's idea

Random Fan: You didn't!

MichiruCipher: Guilty?

Random Fan: For shame!

MichiruCipher: (Shrugs) I'm okay with that.

Bill: Me too!

Light: I too am cool with this.

Random fan: Really?

Light: Yep!

Me: Well I'm dedicating this book to iPrincezzInuyoukai, you know to make up for killing Star!

iPrincezzInuyoukai: Nothing will ever make me forgive you!

Bill: Aw give it time darling, now You start reading you! (points to Random Fan)

Random Fan: But it's just another stupid summary

Everyone else: JUST READ IT!

Random Fan: (cry's softly) Fine...Previously on The Devil's Pine Tree...

* * *

 **(Previously on The Devil's Pine Tree...)**

 **THEN!**

One Final deal was struck and with it Weirdmageddon was finally unleashed, freeing Bill from his decaying world; which sent Gravity Falls into a world of chaos. However Dipper is convinced that he and Mabel hold the key to their salvation, and he fights tooth and nail to get her back, but sadly an unfortunate turn of events chases the deaths of both Stan and Ford, Bill captures Wendy and the other symbols of the Zodiac and hangs them on his wall as trophies.

After the twins find a safe place for the night Dipper reveals to Mabel that Weirdmageddon is his fault. He explains to her that Bill had tricked him into befriending him and Dipper accidently told the demon about the rift. What he fails to tell her however is that he and Bill were more than friends.

The next morning Dipper and Mabel travel to the town ruins in hopes of finding something that can save them. They find many supplies, but Dipper is more drawn to a book of dark magic then petty spells. And when he opens it he unleashes his own inner demon: Light, a demon of vengeance; who appears to have a score to settle with Bill.

Dipper and Light fight for dominance over his mind where Dipper manages to win control, but Light swore that the moment he sensed weakness he'd take the crown from Dipper's head. The next morning Dipper, Mabel, Candy, and Grenda set off to save their friends and manage to succeed. But Bill refuses to let them leave town without a fight!

The dream demon and his army chases them to the town boarder where Dipper accidently learns the equation; causing Bill to unveil his secret ace in the whole. It would appear his and Dipper's deal is still in effect. All the knowledge in the world for one puppet. Dipper is now under Bill's full control and the dream demon makes sure Dipper can never escape him again. He forces Dipper to drink his blood which gives him immortality and causes him to slowly turn into a demon!

Mabel has lost her brother forever, but she is still determine to bring Bill down. And as she watched the demon carry her brother away she swore her revenge. She forms a team of rebels and finds the 3 missing symbols to Bill's Zodiac. While Dipper is stuck being Bill's prisoner, and the triangle demon stops at nothing to get the equation, his tactics rotate form torture, to rape, and even to public humiliation, until finally Dipper cracks under the pressure and gives in to his new fate, He gains his demon form and even goes as far to agree to marry Bill!

But what the dream demon doesn't know is that Dipper and Light plan to give Bill his dream, only to rip it away from him in the end. And in a matter of weeks Bill and Dipper wed, and the two fuse, becoming powerful gods, and after one night of epic romance Dipper becomes pregnant. The next morning the walls come down and Bill spreads his chaos worldwide. Dividing the human race between the marked and the unmarked ones. Those who are marked live peacefully enough while those who are not are hunted down and thrown into Bill's gladiator games. And despite their best efforts Mabel and the others are soon held against their will, but in a dramatic twist Mabel choses to be marked rather than stand by her friends. She soon becomes the host of the Gladiator games.

Meanwhile Dipper, and Light are taking Mewni by storm in hopes of increasing their power! And soon make a deal with Star, Ludo, Tom, Rose, and the evil Queen Malena! And it isn't long before the final event comes into play. Malena has captured Marco, and plans to use him as bait to defeat Star once and for all. And even though she knows she will die Star with the help of Top Dipper, Light and Ludo run to the boy's aid.

However while things seem to be going according to plan in Mewni, Mabel soon blows Dipper's cover at home, and now Bill knows what his beloved Queen is planning. Causing him to set his own plans in motion that will allow him to keep both his power and his Queen.

 **NOW**

Under the watchful eye of Bill Dipper has devoured all his pawns along with all of the fourth dimension and soon the final curtain call is upon us!

Will Dipper succeed in his plans? Or will Bill pull the rug out from beneath him at the last second; forever turning the tables into his favor?

Find out now in this new _"Heart stopping"_ conclusion: _Revenge is Sweeter Than You Ever Were!_

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading next chapter will be up soon.

Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)

Chapter Summary


	3. Suspicious Minds

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:**

Me: So I'm back from vacation!

Bill: No really we had no idea!

MichiruCipher: Thank the elder Gods Too! OMG I swear I am never babysitting these two again! (Points to Bill and Light)

Light: Oh come on we had some fun times right Bill?

Bill: (Smiles wickedly) Oh yes tying her up and hanging her over a pot of boiling acid while slowly cutting the rope was fun.

Random Fan: You guys did what!

Light: We didn't actually let her fall!

Bill: Obviously, it's called demonic fun!

Light: Yeah Geesh, you guys act like you've never seen a demon have fun before.

IPrincezzInuyoukai: Oh you poor thing, Em how could you leave her with them!

Me: MichiruCipher I am so sorry.

MichiruCipher: Oh it's fine, beside I offered to babysit, and it doesn't matter anyways, I already got my pay back.

Random Fan: Which was?

Bill: None of your business now new girl read!

Random Fan: I'm not new and I don't want to!

Bill: (grows dark red with anger and says in a booming voice) READ NOW!

Random Fan: (who takes the threat to heart begins to read) Back with Dipper…

* * *

 _Do you really want me dead?_

 _Or would you rather have me alive to torture me for my sins?_

 ** _-30 Seconds to Mars/Hurricane_**

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper)**

Fear…

It had a way of slithering in like a deadly snake.

Dipper shivered in fearful anticipation as the rift back to Earth Realm formed before them. This was it!

The final phase of their plan would soon be upon them! The question was could he really do it?

Could he really defeat Bill?

Dipper looked to his mate, and mortal enemy as they paused before the rift. Oh he longed for a world where everything would somehow magically work out in all of their favor. That somehow he and Bill could be together in a world where Cipher was king of all he desired, a world that would not burn all its subjects in a fiery pit of hell that would doubtingly corrupt their children. However he knew that such a world did not exist, and if it did it was far out of their reach.

"You ready baby?" Bill asked, as he offered a hand to his mate.

Dipper paused for a moment before taking it, warning bells went off in his mind, he wasn't sure how, but he swore Bill knew something!

 _'_ _He can't know!'_ Light argued. _'It's just the fear getting to us!'_

Dipper wanted to believe him, but as he took Bill's hand the dream demon's eye curved in a sly smile as if suggesting what he already suspected to be true.

Bill resisted the urge to laugh out loud, naturally the kid was sick with paranoia! Of course Bill wanted to drop settle hints in order to get his mate to second guess himself, but he didn't want to give himself completely just yet. After all him knowing prematurely was his only advantage at the moment. Yes, he would wait for Dipper to make the first move; until then he'd just have to keep playing this game of theirs. "You okay baby?" he asked, squeezing his mates hand tightly; as if to reassure him.

"Just a little nervous I guess." Dipper said, buying into the fake reassurance.

"Well it has been some time since godlings roamed the multiverse." Bill said, pretending to truly believe that the babies was the only thing the kid could possibly be worried about. _'Ha fat chance!'_ he scoffed inwardly. "But there's no need to worry." He said out loud. "I'm sure we'll be great parents."

 _'_ _Oh yeah I can see it now.'_ Light agreed sarcastically _. 'Us, Bill, and two little demonic Bill Juniors!'_

 _'_ _Over my dead body!'_ Dipper vowed. And it just might be…

After all who was to say Bill would keep him alive if he failed?

Could Dipper really be sure that his mate was truly power hungry enough to keep him around after he knew what kind a threat he really was?

Fortunately for Dipper however that's exactly what Bill planned to do. Sure he knew the risk, but he was finally where he wanted to be in the world; AT THE TOP! And no over spoiled queen was going to take that away from him, Goddess or not Pine Tree would submit!

"So you didn't do anything crazy in my absence did you?" Dipper asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

Bill smiled, "Nope just got the preparations for the baby shower ready." He said innocently. "Baby shower?" Dipper asked.

"Of course isn't that one of those human traditions flesh bags do?" Bill asked. "We'll yeah." Dipper began. "But-"

"Besides Mabel and the girls are already looking forward to it." Bill went on. "Mabel and the Girls?" Dipper asked.

"Oops guess I ruined the surprise." Bill said, pretending to slip up even though he knew full and well that he spilled the beans on purpose. "I let the rest of your friends go, you know as a sign of good faith for Mabel's surrender." He lied.

"You let Wendy and them free?" Dipper was stunned. Why would Bill take that risk? Did he truly believe they couldn't touch him? Or worse?

Did he free them because he knows what's really up?

Dipper had to admit that sounded a lot like something Bill would do. Freeing his friends would make his plans for the twins go a lot smoother, and with everything going smoothly Dipper would never suspect Bill to pull the rug out from under him by revealing that he knew what he was up to all along.

Causing them to lose the element of surprise!

 _'_ _He doesn't know!'_ Dipper screamed inwardly, as he forced himself to throw his feels of paranoia out the window of his mind.

It was easier said than done!

"Well let's get going." Bill urged softly.

"Yeah heaven forbid we keep them waiting." Dipper said, doing his best to appear as if he was in a high spirited mood.

Bill smiled, he could tell he had shaken his Pine Tree, but he had to give the kid some credit, he kept his composure quiet well for a first time schemer.

Yes, very well indeed!

Dipper allowed Bill to lead him through the rift where they arrived just outside the Fearamid where his eye eminently widen at the large tower of wrapped gifts.

"Surprise!" Bill exclaimed, putting on his love sick act. "I had all the subjects send baby gifts for the shower now we don't have to get anything! Pretty smart hu?"

Dipper was dumb founded, and out of all the things he could say the only thing that managed to pass his lips was. "You mean I have to open all of these?"

"Yep" Bill laughed, loving every second of this. Sure it was a small victory, but it was worth it all the same. "I mean I'd help, but showers are a girl thing."

"Right." Dipper said as if that made perfect since to him. "So any more surprises I should be aware of?"

"Just one." Bill mused saving the best for last, "But first put this on."

Dipper was taken aback as Bill took a blindfold out of nowhere and tied it over his eye. "Bill I can't see."

"That's the whole point baby." Bill purred seductively.

Dipper shivered, as Bill led him to their new destination, moments later the blindfold was removed. Dipper gasped as his eye took in a beautiful room, it was obvious to him that it was an extension to the penthouse. In the center of the room was two cradles, one pink, and the other blue; he also noticed that the room had been enchanted with magic to look like it was in the middle of a meadow, with flowers, and grass and a beautiful blue sky above them. Dipper looked up at it in amazement, with the red sky over gravity falls he had almost forgotten what a normal sky looked like.

"So what do you think?" Bill asked. "You did this?" Dipper asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah I thought the saplings would need their own room, and I thought why not go ahead and set it up and surprise you." Bill said, putting on his old charm.

It worked flawlessly, Dipper actually felt tears running down his face. "Oh Bill it's perfect."

Bill smiled, mentally patting himself on the back; it felt so good to know that his plans of reeling his Pine Tree back in was working. _'And the boys were worried._ ' Bill scoffed inwardly. ' _This is going to be easy.'_

Dipper embraced him. "I love it Bill thank you."

 _'_ _Damn his charm!'_ Light hissed _. 'And damn these uncontrollable mood swings! I can't believe we're crying in front of the enemy! I mean who does that!?'_

Dipper ignored his ranting, and kissed Bill deeply.

Bill gave into the kiss with ease, unfortunately it wasn't as easy to pull away. He cursed inwardly as a familiar need formed in his groin _. 'Shit! You'd think I'd be disgusted with the fact that I want to fuck the very being who wants me dead!'_ He knew he was right, but the idea of having rough sex with a knowing foe only made him boil over with excitement.

Dipper was feeling the same way, he should hate the fact that his body was also crying out for the enemies touch, but he couldn't help it. It was like his time away had built up some unknown sexual tension; tension that was now bubbling up to the surface! "Bill." he moaned.

Bill chuckled, picking his mate up in his arms and groaning loudly as Dipper instinctively wrapped his legs around him. "I want you so badly." He admitted.

"Then just take me already." Dipper moaned, saying the magic words that always seem to work.

"Seriously?" Light snapped appearing out of nowhere. "Have you two lost it? I mean isn't two enough?"

"Oh come on Light we're mates, besides being pregnant is the best kind of protection." Bill smiled and grinded up against Dipper openly causing the green Pine tree to blush slightly. Bill's brow perked up. _'Perhaps these two aren't so different after all.'_ He thought.

In truth he always assumed Light, never stuck around during sex, because he wasn't into him the way Dipper was. However it was very obvious to him now that, that was not the case. No, it was clear to him now that the green pine tree just didn't want Bill to have that advantage over him. But that wasn't going to fly with Bill, in fact now that he thought of it he wondered how sex would be with the more confident side of his lover rolling in the sheets with him.

Light forced himself to hide the blush from Bill's view, usually he could easily separate Dipper's lust, and sexual need from his own feelings, but with all the mixtures and over loud of their swinging emotions Light found it harder to appear indifferent to the situation than usual. He shook his head, he knew he had to stay focused. Dipper could afford to get

lost in the throes of desire, but Light could not! No one of them had to keep their head on straight, and focused on the common goal.

"Perhaps you'd like to join us?" Bill asked Light pulling him out of his thoughts. Now it was Dipper's turn to be dumb founded.

Bill wanted Light to join them? Like a threesome?

Both Dipper, and Light turned crimson with embracement as their shared minded dared to imagen what it would be like to have the both of them rolling around in bed with Bill. Of course they could only come up with three words to describe such a mental picture.

Hot, rough, and absolutely, irresistibly tempting!

Bill laughed openly, he was loving this, and for good reason. Here he was thinking it was Dipper who held all the human weakness of the two. But now he could see that Light was in the same boat he was. Sure he was an emotionless, and powerful demon, but just like Bill he too felt the connection of their bond, and the uncontrollable urge to act on those alien like feelings. But unlike Bill he had a stronger will not to, or so that had appeared to be the case; but now it was obvious that the tables had flipped in the dream demon's favor.

"So how's about it Light?" Bill asked teasingly as he grinded in to Dipper once more. "Wanna see what you've been missing?"

Dipper threw his head back, and groaned uncontrollably as Bill continued his frontal assault. He just couldn't help it. It felt like it had been a century since Bill had touched him.

Light tried to appear unmoved, and scoffed. "As if, who would want to roll around in the bed with you?"

Bill's eye narrowed, and with a snap of his finger, an invisible force pulled Light towards him by his tie. Bill grabbed the tie once it was in reach and kissed the demon hungrily.

Light froze on contact, not quiet believing the situation that he had just found himself in, and to his surprise he found that he actually liked it when Bill's tongue licked his eye teasingly. His eye closed completely, taking the forming of a gasping mouth. The green pine tree demon shivered as the enemy's tongue touched his, and he grabbed on to Bill as their tongues danced; fighting for dominance.

Bill growled into the kiss, as Light's claws dug into him so deeply that he started to bleed, causing a strong dose of heat to pool inside his groins. Oh gods yes, he knew it would be hot with Dipper's more confident side, but this…

This wasn't anywhere near what he was expecting.

And Dipper, well Dipper was in mind overload mode at the moment.

It felt so strange, he and Light were the same person with the same mind, but since they were currently in two separate bodies it was like Dipper was feeling everything with twice as much magnitude than he had been a costume to, and the sensation was mind blowing to say the least.

After what felt like an eternity Bill pulled away. "You sure you're not interested?" he teased. "Cause it sure feels like it to me."

Light suddenly had the urge to commit public suicide! How could he allow himself to give in so easily? "Please liked I'd ever want-"

"Don't lie, you want this." Bill argued, keeping Dipper distracted by grinding into him even harder.

Dipper moaned, if his mind wasn't so overloaded he'd probably be embraced right now, but at the moment his mind was nothing but mush.

Light wanted to knock him upside the head! _'Seriously? Are you that desperate?'_ Of course he had no room to talk after his and Bill's little tongue war! Of course he'd never admit that to Bill. "I'm not lying." He argued.

"Oh you so are." Bill teased, as he used is long tongue to lick him down the front. Light's body vibrated with longing as that sinful appendage slithered over his own need,

which was already aching due to Bill shamelessly grinding into Dipper. However he pushed Bill away none the less, there was no way he was pulling him into this mess.

Unfortunately Bill wasn't giving in that easy. "Oh I see you're scared." Bill challenged, knowing good and well that wounding his pride would make Light give in.

"You wish!" Light scoffed.

"So you're not scared?" Bill asked slyly. "No I am not scared of you." Light yelled.

"Okay…" Bill mused whispering in a husky voice where his ear would be, if he had one in this form. "Then prove it." He challenged, using a hand to rake his claws softly down his back.

Light knew he had been out done, if he backed down now, he'd only prove that he was afraid of Bill; his only choice was prove him wrong by giving in to his suggestion. "Fine!" Light answered before kissing him roughly. "You want to play dirty Cipher, well two can play at this game!" he vowed. Than to prove his point he reached in between him and Dipper and squeezed the already forming shaft.

Bill threw his head back and growled roughly, the grip on his member was firm, stronger and oozing confidence.

And he loved it!

Yes he knew this was going fun.

Light laughed teasingly at how easily he had gained the upper hand, and to his surprise he found himself agreeing with Bill. Yes, this was going to be fun!

 _'_ _Very fun.'_ He thought. As he allowed Bill to carry him and Dipper down to their room.

 _'_ _Very fun indeed…'_

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Me: oh my gods I so did not meant to pop this out in the first chapter! MichiruCipher: Looks like someone just couldn't wait to get back to the dirty stuff!

Random Fan: Em!

Bill: What can you blame her? She has like no love life! Me: Bill!

Light: It's true, her stories are her life, she's totally absorbed. IPrincezzInuyoukai: Wow and I thought Bill's life was sad! Me: Hey!

Light: Ouch!

Bill: Oh there will be an ouch in a minute! (goes to chase IPrincezzInuyoukai) my life is sad uh? Oh I'll show you sad.

IPrincezzInuyoukai:(Starts running from Bill around the room) Me and my Big mouth!

Me: Well while IPrincezzInuyoukai is prolonging her death I'd like to take this time to Thank you all for reading

The next chapter will be up soon Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)

Chapter Summary


	4. Sleeping With The Enemy

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:**

Me: I am a shamed of this chapter

Bill: you should be!

MichiruCipher: Gods just read it!

Random Fan: Yeah Em Read it!

Me: I can't it's too shameful!

Light: Seriously what a baby!

MichiruCipher: Than you read it wise guy.

Light: Are you mad? Hell no!

Bill: Now who's the baby?

Random Fan: Read it or I'll die!

Bill: On second thought don't read it!

IPrincezzInuyoukai: Oh Good grief, I'll read it than!

Me: Thank you (Hides on her bed under her blanket and pillow in shame.)

IPrincezzInuyoukai: (Starts reading) Back with Dipper…

* * *

' _I don't think you know that I'm on to you! You've been plotting crazy schemes,_

 _And as it all unfolds I get a clear view of what you've been doing to me! You've been lying through your teeth, and it makes me want to scream!_

 _It's like I don't know who you are_ , it _feels like a dagger in my heart! And suddenly now it seems I'm sleeping with the enemy…'_

 **-Kylie Minogue/Sleeping With the Enemy**

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper...)**

He couldn't believe this was about to happen… But, it was!

Dipper Cipher was about to have sex with Bill and his alter ego!

And just when he thought he couldn't sink any further into hell, he goes and proves himself wrong!

Light couldn't agree more, but it wasn't like Bill was giving them a way out so he decided it they'd just have to endure it.

Bill chuckled as he eased them down on the bed, releasing his hold on Light's tie and saddling Dipper.

Dipper squirmed, "How is this going to work?" he asked. Light wanted to smack him!

Why?

Because the moment King asked that stupid question Bill gave a twisted grin, and it wasn't just any grin either! No, it was the kind of grin that meant something bad was about to happen.

"Well…" Bill said pretending to be deep in thought. "Since there's two of you I figured; Why not have two of me?"

Light and Dipper watched as a second Bill appeared.

"See problem solved." The second Bill mused. "Now you and me can be all rough and bloody." He growled as he traced a tringle into Light's middle regions. "And Pine Tree can get all the soft loving he desires over there with the other me."

Light shivered at that touch, and cursed inwardly. He had been hoping he'd have the upper hand on Bill since he had two of them to worry about, but it would appear the dream demon was already one step of him.

Dipper blushed as the original Bill began to grind into him once more. _'So it's not a threesome? Are we swinging now, or is this a foursome?'_ He wasn't sure, and honestly he didn't really care.

The Second Bill tackled Light on to the bed, but he didn't stay on top for long.

"Hell no!" Light fought back for dominance causing the two to roll off and on to the floor. "You're crazy if you think I'm just gonna let you top me without a fight."

The second Bill laughed grinding upward into his adversary. "It's pointless, but if you want to fight me be my guest Light. But you should know it will only make my victory all the more sweeter."

Light snickered and raked his claws deep into his flesh, causing both Bill's to groan in unison. "We'll see about that Cipher." He vowed.

The second Bill returned the gesture by reaching up and clawing his own claws down Light's back.

Light threw his head back, lost in the perfect balance of pain and pleasure as he started to move with Bill's thrust.

Dipper suppressed a moan as the same wave of pain and pleasure added to his already growing need.

Unfortunately for him however the original dream demon knew him all too well. "You like that don't you?" he asked Dipper teasingly.

Dipper shook his head, trying to deny it; but the other Bill just dug his claws deeper into Light causing both pine tree demons to moan loudly in pure lust.

"Are you sure?" Bill teased Dipper as he started to slowly tease his backside with an eager finger. "Cause it sure seems like you do."

"Bill…please…don't tease…me." Dipper begged.

"Sorry love, but I want to take this as slow as possible, considering the fact that once these twins are born there really won't be any time for this!" Bill pointed out the obvious as he shoved a finger into the already forming hole.

Dipper thrust backwards, wordlessly begging for more, but naturally Bill kept to his word and continued to go at an agonizingly slow pace.

Light jumped at the sensation of Bill's finger deep inside Dipper, and he had to admit that felt good; in fact he was beginning to wonder why he never allowed this between him and Bill before now. He knew he had a reason, but he couldn't remember it any more.

What was it?

Suddenly a long slimy appendage forced it's way into Light's unprepared backside. Light gasped as a second tentacle plunged into his mouth and down in his throat.

"Sorry Light, it's just you were enjoying Pine Tree's sensations so much that I thought you'd like to feel it firsthand." The second Bill laughed as the tentacles began to move in and out of him at an impossible pace.

Light screamed, it was too much all at once. Sure Bill said they'd be rough, but this rough?

The second Bill laugh darkly as his member pressed up against the sensitive spot between his legs in a teasing manner. "I told you fighting was pointless." He reminded him.

Light squirmed, realizing that their fast pace was simply meant to serve as extra torture for Dipper slower torment.

"I got to say though, you do look good this way." The second Bill admitted. "I like you better when you use that big mouth of yours to suck me off."

Light moaned deeply in need, between Dipper's needy sensations, and his own desperate longing to satisfy his own sexually lust; his head was spinning.

He never knew this could feel so good.

Neither did Dipper, and as his Bill drew out his own tentacles and began to tease his already eager hole he swore he was going to die from pleasure. "Please Bill no more…"

"Oh but Pine Tree…" Bill cooed as he started easing the tentacles in one by one. One, then two, then three, then finally the fourth one slithered down his throat.

All Dipper could do was moan around the slimy thing as all four of them began to move in and out of his body.

"Why not give you more?" Bill laughed once more. When you obviously love it so much?" Man this was hot. Hell he didn't want it to end!

 _'_ _Now this is how they should be.'_ Wrath murmured.

 _'_ _Yes at our mercy'_ Pride agreed.

 _'_ _And not plotting our down fall.'_ Envy cut in.

'But no need to worry.' Sloth hissed. _'We'll show them the error of their ways.'_

 _'_ _Yes, but first I've got to have more of that two face jerk!_ ' Gluttony turned his attention to Light, only to notice he was wrapped up in Dipper's pleasure instead of his own.

 _'_ _So you'd rather pay attention to yourself hu?'_ Greed whispered.

 _'_ _Well we'll correct that.'_ Lust chuckled and the second Bill made his move.

Suddenly Light, was snapped back into his own situation as two more tentacles thrust up into him, joining the first at the same time. He lost it completely, screaming around his own slimy gag as hot pain engulfed his very being.

"That's what you get for not paying attention to me!" The Bill beneath growled loudly.

He knows he should hate this, but Light finds that he loves being victimized by the enemy. He loves being completely at his mercy.

AND WORSE BILL KNOWS IT!

"Well, well, well Looks like you two aren't so different after all." Both Bill's spoke in unison and readied their final blow.

Dipper and Light screamed as each of their lovers members thrust into them.

The one inside Dipper had slipped in slowly, and had him begging for more, while the one in Light thrust into him just as mercilessly as the tentacles had done just moments before. The two completely opposite assaults should have sent their collective mind into overload, but instead it turned into the perfect combo of Lust, Pain, and Pleasure causing both of them to scream, and squirm for more.

 _'_ _Aw music to my ears.'_ Bill thought victoriously as he and his double thrust into his victims mercilessly.

 _'_ _Yes this is much better.'_ Wrath agreed.

'No wait, something is missing!' Lust whined. 'Like what?' Envy asked.

'Begging I want to hear them beg!' Pride growled.

Bill smiled as the tentacles vanished from both of his victims' mouth.

Light gasped at the sudden air and screamed as the fourth tentacle reappeared deep inside of him with the other three.

"Bill!" Dipper screamed, and the walls began to shake around them as the demonic triangles quickened their assault.

Damn their godly sex, now the boys would defiantly know what was taking him so long to get back, And Bill had no doubt he'd get an ear full; but for the moment he didn't care.

'After all who are they to judge?!' Wrath pointed out. 'I am a God I judge them!' Pride agreed.

 _'_ _I do whatever I want, because that's the perks of being all powerful.'_ Greed hissed. ' _And what I want is for my queen to become so addicted to me, and our new way of life; that he never wants to leave it!'_

"Bill Please more!" Dipper screamed, he was so close; and it was driving him insane.

Light on the other hand did his best to hold out, forcing himself to swallow down the moans for as long as possible. He refused to be caught begging the enemy for something as humiliating as sexual pleasure. _'No! Never! No matter how good it feels!'_ he thought to himself.

OF course Bill notices his struggles instantly. "Oh no Light that's not how it works." The Bill beneath him cooed. "You want release you have to beg for it!"

"Never!" Light growled, squirming in the enemies hold. "I'll never beg, never!" "Oh we'll see." The Bill's echoed. "We will see."

Several more tentacles appeared and plunged into Light one by one.

"Let's see just how many it takes to get you to submit, Sound fun?" Bill cackled and began to count. "Let's see this extra one makes five, this second one makes six!"

Light screamed as two tentacles joined the original four deep in his ass plunging in and out of him at an inhuman speed, but he still refused to beg. "Never!" he vowed.

"Seven, eight!" Bill laughed as two more slimy appendages joined in on the green pine tree's torture. "Damn Light you look so fucking hot right now." He admitted, and it was true. Bill didn't know why, but there was something about have his enemies withering beneath him that he just resist. It was an addiction he just couldn't get enough strength to kick once and for all.

"Yeah well don't get used to it!" Light screamed, trying his best to hang on, but he knew his resolve was slipping.

"Two more should do it." Bill said out loud.

"No you won't win!" Light vowed. "I won't let you! Nothing you do will make me beg." "Nothing I do Hu?" The Bill's asked with a devilish smirk. "Well what if you did it?" "Wait what?" Light was confused.

"Or perhaps I should say what if the other you did it?" Bill chuckled, and with a snap of his fingers the second Bill and him morphed into one taking Light along for the ride.

Light blinked, one second he was on top of the second Bill on the floor, and the next he was on the bed, on top of the original Bill, with all eight slimy appendages inside of him, and king sitting in front of him.

Dipper's head was spinning. Why was Light sitting in front of him, and not facing Bill? _'And since when did Bill end up on the bottom!'_ he screamed inwardly. He hadn't seen them switch positions, nor had he felt it. Of course that mystery no longer matter, for that very moment Bill, and the tentacles stopped moving. "Bill why…" he moaned in obvious disappointment.

Light had to admit he was disappointed to, he'd never admit it, but the thrusting of those tentacles felt really good, and them stopping just before the orgasm was making him feel like he was going to die from depravity

"Bill please move…please…" Dipper thrust into Bill wildly with need.

Bill laughed his member and four of his tentacles were still deeply embedded in his Pine Tree, and having him move like that sent chills throughout his body; but he wasn't going to move. "No not until Light begs." Bill chuckled. "And if you want me to move, than you'll help me get him there."

Help Him

Get There

 _'_ _Like touch Light?'_ Dipper stared at his alter ego, and blushed deeply. _'But wouldn't that be like touching myself? While Bill fucks me?'_

"Go on Pine Tree it's not like you haven't played with yourself before." Bill teased. "Don't…you…dare!" Light hissed as the tentacles began to move inside him once more.

Bill pulled his member out of Dipper and rubbed it against his wet hole teasingly. "Come on Pine Tree it's no different, it's your body; now play with it before I leave you like this."

Dipper couldn't take it, it was too much; he needed relief! And if touching Light was the only to get it then so be it!

Light's eye widen as King kissed it deeply, and to his surprise he melted into it instantly. Gods this was hot, he was practically making out with himself over here, and suddenly Light found himself wanting King to do more.

Dipper read his feelings loud and clear and used a finger to entice the hole in-between his legs to open. Once it did he pushed a finger in; and just like that there shared mind exploded in pleasure.

Light moaned loudly, throwing his head back shamelessly and grinding into that finger, and when dipper added three more he was practically drooling.

Dipper used his other hand to pull his doppelgänger closer and kissed him hungrily, as Bill's cock eased back into him, the licking member wasted no time in picking up speed. It felt so good, it was like he was fingering himself at the same time that Bill was fucking him mercilessly.

"Oh Gods that's hot." Bill said as he watch the two make out feverishly, thrusting the tentacles into them both as fast as possible, but Light still refused to give in. Bill watched as he clung to Dipper desperately trying to keep those needy words in. _'He's almost there.'_ The dream demon told himself. _'I just need to add one more thing to make him go over the edge.'_ Suddenly he smiled. _'Or should I say two more things.'_

"Oh Light I almost forgot." Bill said. "Here's number's nine and ten!"

"Bill." Light screamed as two tentacles pushed Dipper's fingers out of the way and plunged into him perfectly, and then cried out as they stopped. "More, please more!" he squirmed urging them to move. "Bill Please more!" he begged.

"Well it's about fucking time!" Bill laughed and the tentacles began to move again. "Now was that really so hard Light?"

"No…" Light gasped. "Don't stop please…don't" he begged matching him thrust by thrust. "Keep making out with yourself over there and we have a deal." Bill said, licking his lips.

Light pulled Dipper back towards him and kissed him enthusiastically, making sure to add some tongue as well. He didn't care how desperate he looked, at that very moment the only thing that mattered was satisfying the need bounding up inside of them.

Dipper moaned into the kiss, they were so close, and by the way Bill's thrust continued to speed up he knew he was close too. He broke off the kiss his half lidded eye locking with Bill's instantly. "Bill please…"

Bill growled knowingly he knew he wasn't going to last much longer, but he wanted it to go on a little longer; and for good reason. In this bed the three of them were on the same page, but outside of it they were enemies at each other's throat waiting to stab the other in the back the second they got a chance to do so.

And as exciting as that sounded Bill had to admit he liked this scenario better.

"Bill please cum inside us please!" Dipper screamed, as he thrust back into him eagerly. "Pleas listen to him." Light agreed. "I can't take it any longer!"

"Need pain." Bill growled. "Need…"

Light took his claws and raked them down both of Bill's sides, and that was all it took, the dream demon roared loudly as his member and tentacles came inside of them all at once.

Light and Dipper screamed, riding out their climax, hungry for more.

It didn't last nearly as long as he'd like, and soon Light and Dipper fused back together, both too exhausted to keep up with 2 different forms.

Bill groaned as Dipper fell on his chest panting quietly.

"I love you Bill." He whispered, his eye closing. "So much…"

Bill stayed inside of him, and held him close as his mate drifted off to sleep. "I love you too…" he admitted.

However he knew good and well that those four words meant nothing now.

The two were at opposite sides of the battle line, and neither of them was going to budge, their love was destined to go bad; and now that he actually stopped to think about it he had to give in to the truth.

Their love was doomed from the start…

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thank you all for reading

The next chapter will be up soon Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)

Chapter Summary


	5. Depression

**Chapter Notes:**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:**

Me: Okay guys I must have change the tile to this chapter a thousand times.

Random Fan: well I think this title is perfect for this chapter.

Light: You should have heard what it was originally called! (Hands Random Fan a draft, but Bill snatches it up and reads it first)

Bill: The Shower What kind of Title is that?

Me: You try writing a story! It's not easy okay.

Bill: Sure it is!

MichiruCipher: Really than how come you had Em do it for you if it's so easy?

Random Fan: Yeah!

Light: Cause he's lazy!

Bill: Exactly...wait hey!

IPrincezzInuyoukai: Nice one Light!

Light: Thank you.

Me: guys can we just get to the once stupidly named chapter already?

Bill: I suppose

MichiruCipher: it's not stupidly named, l but yeah sure!

Me: So then who's reading

Random Fan: 1 2 3 not it!

Everyone but Light: Not It!

Light: Fine you whiners I'll read the once terribly named chapter!

Me: Hey!

Light (Chuckles as he begins to read...) In a secret room several hours later...

* * *

 _'How can I say I love you, When I know I'm going to leave you?_

 _How can I say you will be safe When I will not be there to protect you?_

 _How can I say I'm giving you the best chance at life, When I know I won't be there every time you open your eyes?'_

 ** _-DireWolfEmily_**

* * *

 **(In a secret room several hours later...)**

This was stupid…

Teeth gritted his…uh…teeth as he watched the scene play out before him.

Dipper was sitting on his throne in the throne room busily opening the 10,000th present acting all happy, and thankful, but he wasn't fooling Teeth. No, he saw the swine for what he truly was.

A traitor!

A human in demon skin!

Bill leaned back in his chair and watched his mate through the all-seeing orb with mild interest, all his demon subjects surrounded him, watching, and waiting. Bill had hoped that if just Pine Tree and his friends went to the party they'd start whispering about their plans against him.

Oh yes, he knew they were all in on it; they had to be!

And yet they just flowed through a list of activity like they had nothing better to do.

"Mabel these sweaters are beautiful!" Dipper said, holding up the two sweaters. One was off white with light pink stripes, and a large strawberry in the middle. The other was black with a prism that had a colorful rainbow shooting out of it.

"No problem bro, bro." Mabel said. "Sorry there so big though, I'm use to using myself for size."

"I'm sure they'll grow into them." Dipper assured her with a laugh. "Okay guys this is the last present!" Wendy said, giving it to Dipper. Dipper read the card.

 _"_ _Dear scary, and powerful Goddess Dipper;_

 _Please except our gift to your undoubtable beautiful children. Eternal praises,_

 _-The Gardner Family_

 _P.S. Please don't kill us…"_

An awkward silence filled the room.

Finally Mabel spoke up. "Okay let's open it up!"

Dipper was thankful for her efforts to keep the group in high spirits. It was only them at the party, Dipper was actually surprised that none of the female demons had bothered to show; Even Pyronica who seemed to have grown a strong friendship with him had failed to show up. And to Dipper's surprise he felt kind of hurt by the turn out.

However for the sake of his current party guest he kept those feelings to himself as he opened the present.

It was sparkly Soccer ball, Dipper smiled and imagined the twins kicking it around in a world not so different from the one he was raised in; a world without him and Bill.

A tear fell from his eye.

And he couldn't help but wonder if he was really doing the right thing. Would the twins really be safe without him?

"Dipper is everything okay?" Pacifica asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." Dipper wiped the tear away. "Just the mood swings acting up again." He lied.

They know he's lying, but they say nothing of it, after all they know the chances of them being watched is likely. Not because they think Bill is on to them, but because they know the demons will always see them as a potential threat since they've come so close to winning several times before.

"Okay now that presents are out of the way how about some games?" Mabel suggested.

He wasn't really in the mood for games, but Dipper nodded anyways. In truth he really wasn't in the mood for anything, he was too depressed to enjoy a party; even one for his kids. He had felt this lingering depression for a while now, and as the birth of the twins grew closer, the depression deepened.

'Bill says the twins will be born any day now.' He thought to himself.

'It's almost over.' Light assured him. 'Once the twins are born we wait a few days and then we do it.'

 _'_ _Can't we wait a little longer?'_ Dipper pleaded.

 _'_ _I know you want to know them.'_ Light sighed _. 'I do to, but the longer they stay with Bill the more corrupt they will become!'_

 _'_ _I know I just…'_

Another tear spilled from his eye. "Dipper?"

"I'm sorry, I can't do this right now." Dipper said rushing out of the throne room.

Bill shot up to his feet ready to run to his aide, the urge to comfort his mate was overpowering.

"You're going to go and comfort him?" Teeth hissed.

The other demons froze, they spoke not a word for they knew better; but it would seem Teeth would never learn.

"He is the enemy, and still you-"

"Not another word Teeth or so help me!" Bill warned. "It will be you that I kill!" To his surprise Teeth held his tongue.

"We demons can only be this powerful by bonding with another powerful being. And if I kill him now I will lose everything!" Bill growled. "I will put him back in his place, without killing him; just as I have done with you!"

Teeth watched him turn away, and leave the secret room, he then turned and slipped away in the opposite direction.

It was pretty clear to him now what he to do!

Bill had been blinded by his power, and that temptress Dipper, so blinded that he could not see the time bomb ticking down right before his eyes.

 _'Dipper makes him weak, their bond makes him weak!'_ He thought. And Teeth knew that if he wanted to stay in this world, and out of his decaying realm he would have to eliminate Bill's weakness.

 _'It's for his own good.'_ He assured himself, knowing good and well he could get killed for this, but he didn't care; he was going to save Bill from his mistakes.

'Starting _with those kids...!'_

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper...)**

He couldn't stop the tears from flowing…

Dipper looked out the window at the burning town below with a great cloud of depression hanging over his head.

How could he celebrate the birth of his children when he knew that day would mark the end of their time as a family? How could he pretend to be happy about abandoning his children?

It didn't matter if it was for the greater good, that's what he was doing, abandoning them!

Leaving them in the care of a sister, who was only 13, meaning the state will undoubtingly take them away from her. After all how was Mabel to explain to their parents that these were his kids! That's if their parents were alive in the first place, for all he knew Mabel was an orphan herself.

Tears ran freely down his face, and he didn't bother to wipe them away. He had to be the worse mother in the history of mothers.

"Everything will be fine master." Magenta assured him. "Yeah you'll see." Yuko said being strangely quiet for once.

Mabel had been watching her brother from around the hall corner for several minutes, trying to gather the courage to speak to him; but knowing his fears were the same as her own she found it hard to find words of encouragement, much less comfort.

"Pine Tree?"

Dipper turned to see Bill giving him a worried look.

"You're crying what's the matter?" Bill reached out for him, but Dipper pushed away wiping the tears away with his free hand as he turned back towards the window.

"It's nothing." He said meekly.

Bill wrapped his arms around him from behind, and Dipper found himself instinctively melting in his embrace. "It doesn't seem like nothing love." He whispered.

"I'm fine Bill." Dipper said bluntly.

"You know you can tell me anything don't you?" Bill asked.

 _'_ _Yeah I bet he's take the kidnapping plan very well!'_ Light scoffed halfheartedly. "I know." Dipper answered him bluntly once more.

"Than what is it?" Bill pressed.

"No one came to the shower…" Dipper cried. Bill suddenly had the urge to laugh. "Is that all?"

"It's not funny Bill." Dipper said hearing the laughter in his voice. "These are our kids, and if no one like them enough to show up when they're not even born yet than just imagine how much they'll hate them when they are."

"They don't hate them." Bill began.

"Then why didn't they come!" Dipper yelled, as he pushed bill away, glaring at him with rage. He was using his emotions about the subject from earlier to disguise his true reasons for breaking down. "Why did no one come to the party?"

Bill wasn't sure how to answer, if he told him it was his fault, Pine Tree would be made at him, and he would have to explain why he didn't let them show. "Well who cares about them anyway." He said.

"I do!" Dipper snapped. "And so will the kids!"

Bill sighed. "And we'll tell them not to." He assured him.

"Yeah because the whole I don't care what people think thing really works." Dipper yelled. "How can we expect them to be happy here when no one here will accept them?"

"And why wouldn't they?!" Bill snapped. "Because I use to be human!" Dipper yelled.

"So!" Bill yelled. "News flash most demons use to be human! Pure breeds haven't been born in thousands of years. So everyone was once human even me!"

"Really?" Dipper asked, looking relived.

"Yes, everything is going to be fine." Bill ensured him, and they embraced.

 _'_ _You think he bought it?'_ Light asked.

 _'_ _I think so.'_ Dipper assured him.

Bill smiled, he could tell Dipper wasn't telling him everything, but he didn't push it after all the babies would be coming any day now and Dipper really didn't need to get all rallied up like this. "Everything is going to be fine, I promised." He vowed and leaned in for a kiss.

Dipper leaned in as well, only to double over as a large pain in his middle area. "Ahhh!" he screamed.

"Pine Tree?" Bill catches him before he falls. "What is it? Tell me what's wrong!" Dipper isn't sure how to describe the pain, but it travels up his body slowly.

"Pine Tree speak to me baby, Are you fine now? Does it still hurt?" Bill urged.

Another wave a pain washes over him, and as if by some maternal instinct he knows what's going on. "I think the babies are coming." He whispered.

"What?" Bill asked not sure if he was hearing him right.

"He said the babies coming!" Mabel yelled, running to their side.

"Damn." Bill pick Dipper up bridal style and rushed him towards their room.

"So what do we do?" Mabel exclaimed running after him, trying her best to keep up. "We do nothing." Bill said.

"What! He's in pain!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Yep and it's gonna get a lot worse, but demon babies aren't delivered the way human babies are so there's nothing we can do to speed up the process." Bill explained.

"Bill how are demon babies born?" Mabel dared to ask, as they sat him down on the bed for his and Bill's room.

Bill paused. "You don't want to know." He warned her. "Yes I do!" Mabel yelled.

"What if I told you they crawl up out of your mouth like some seen from that move The Possession?" Bill asked. "Then would you want to know?"

"But they don't right?" Mabel asked.

Bill didn't answer, he just kneeled down beside the bed waiting for the horror to begin. "You're joking right?" Mabel asked hopefully.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Bill asked.

Mable was about to answer "Yes." But before she could utter a word Dipper shoots up from the bed and begins to have convolutions.

"Baby you can't throw them up, they'll crawl out when their ready." Bill assured him rubbing Dippers back.

'OMG he's not kidding!' Mabel realized, her eyes widened in horror.

"Trust me Shooting Star you don't want to see this." Bill warned once last time. Too late!

Dipper wrenches, and a small little black winged hand, one that vaguely resembled a bats wing; starts poking out of Dipper's mouth.

She can't help it, Mabel pukes party cake all over the floor. "Shooting Star!" Bill shouted.

"Sorry." Mabel mumbled.

"Yuko, Magenta get her out of here and clean that mess up!" Bill ordered the underlings.

Yuko and Magenta obeyed wordlessly, and led Mabel outside of the room.

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading next chapter will be up soon. Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)

Chapter Summary


	6. Child Birth's A Grossly, Beautiful Thing

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's** :

Me: Awe child birth!

Bill: it's gross!

MichiruCipher: It's beautiful!

Random Fan: It's Grossly, Beautiful!

IPrincezzInuyoukai: Oh I get what you guys just did there.

Light: Yes there all oh so clever!

Me: shut up Light

MichiruCipher: He's mad because he wasn't in the last chapter enough

Bill: What a whiner!

MichiruCipher: true that!

Light: (Rolls his eye)

Random Fan: And now let's read!

IPrincezzInuyoukai: (starts reading) Back with Bill...

* * *

 _'Gods whoever said child birth was a beautiful thing,_

 _should be burned at the stake for their lies.'_

 ** _-Bill Cipher_**

* * *

 **(Back with Bill...)**

His children were being born into the world,

This was supposed to be a beautiful moment, and yet the only word that seemed to come to his mind was;

EWWW!

Bill grimaced as Dipper wrenches some more, _'Gods whoever said child birth was a beautiful thing should be burned at the stake for their lies.'_ He thought, and then, "It's almost over." He assured Dipper, but they both knew he was lying! After all baby number one was taking its precious time, no doubt it's sibling was fighting to be the first one out, making it even harder for the owner of that visible winged hand to get through.

 _'_ _Thank the elder gods I'm the dominate demon here.'_ Bill thought to himself once more.

Dipper wrenched again, he could feel them wrestling in his throat, racing to be first! Gods it hurt, why couldn't they just come on out already? What was with his family and sibling rivalries!

Finally after what felt like forever Dipper gave into one last convulsion and the owner of that bat like hand slide out of his mouth and into his lap.

It was a small five pointed star with bat wings, and a single black eye with a small gold slit.

Light smiled, it's the male, and he can't help but find it ironic that Comet is actually shaped like a star, the very shape in his sister's name.

Little Comet looks up at Dipper with his big black and gold eye, an innocent expression settles on his face he's no bigger than Dipper's hand, and he can't help but think he's down right cute.

"Mama" Comet coos.

And just like that he became a thousand times cuter.

Dipper opened his mouth to say Awe, unfortunately the only thing that came out was Comet's Sister.

The small dream catcher shape demon known as Star, fell flat on her brother's face! She's gray with feathers with purple and blue tips that sway on top of her head like hair. And while her brother has only one eye, Star manages to come out with six! That's right six gorgeous black and blue eyes! Star looks around in awe and wonder at her new surroundings. Comet struggles under his sister's weight, but she doesn't seem to be budging anytime soon. Finally her eyes fall on Dipper. "Mommy." She reaches out to him giggling.

Dipper smiles as her small hands touch the either side of his eye. He can't seem to find his voice to answer back at her; so he just stares back at into her several eyes; lovingly.

Bill smiles too, waiting to be acknowledged. He knows it's only natural for the offspring to acknowledge their mother first.

Finally Comet manages to push Star off his face, causing her to fall to the side, and face forward into the mattress. Comet laughs, and does his best to stand up, only to fall onto his back.

Now it's Star's turn to laugh, and she does so all while managing to get to her feet perfectly, only wobbling a little as she tried to take a step forward. She fails miserably and once more falls sideways.

Comet gets back up with a huff, his eye locking with his father's as he does.

It's a standstill, both eyes meet in an intense stare; trying to outdo the other. It's a common trait among males to size up their father's wits upon the first meeting. Of course it never takes too long for the child to give in. Comet holds his glare for about ten seconds before it curves in to an adoring smile.

Bill smiles back and can't help the emotions that choke up inside of him as his son takes a step forward towards him.

Comet's still a bit wobbly, but he manages a few steps this time; and Dipper watches breathlessly as their son wobbles over to his father, and crawls into his lap.

Bill smiles looking down at him. "Well hello my little sapling." He whispered. "Do you know who I am?"

"Daddy." Comet coos, and jumps up and down slightly on his lap, as if he's happy to have discovered dad first.

Star, who seems to have given up on walking; floats in a wobbly manner over to them. Dipper is on the edge of the bed waiting to catch her the moment she starts to fall, but she makes it, and lands somewhat gracefully beside her brother as if to say:

"Who cares if you found him fist, I can fly!"

Bill chuckles as it becomes evident that the Pines sibling rivalry is already embedded in their genes. "Hello sweetie, how nice of you to join us."

"My Daddy!" Star declares and to both her parents surprise she pushes Comet off her father's lap and claims the spot as her's! "My Daddy!" She repeated. Luckily for Comet, Bill was on the bed enough that he was only pushed off onto the mattress.

"That wasn't very nice Star." Dipper told her picking up Comet and sitting him beside her. "Star?" Bill asked.

"That's her name Star, and this is Comet." Dipper told him. "Star, and Comet." Bill sighed. "I love it!"

Dipper smiled sitting beside them. "You need to be nice to your brother Star. Families don't fight Families looks out for each other."

The twins look at each other as if thinking over their mother's words.

Finally Star reaches a hand out to Comet, her brother takes it without hesitation; and Star floats them up in the air. Comet shakes like a leaf in the wind for a couple of moments, but then he's fine; he lets go of his sister and manages to travel around the room on his own.

Star follows him and together they begin to explore their new home.

"Not bad for your first piece of motherly advice." Bill praised as he helps Dipper off the bed.

Dipper smiles and the two lead the twins up to their room.

The twins gasp as they see the place that's all their own, and Dipper notices that the underlings must have been hear moments before, for all the gifts were in the room.

Comet eminently snatches up the sparkling soccer ball and begins to throwing it around. Star catches it and throws it back.

Light appears from behind Dipper watching calmly. "They're perfect." He whispers. "Yes they are." Dipper sighed.

"I'm the luckiest demon in the whole multiverse." Bill said as he put an arm around each of them. The three watch the twins play for several minutes, quietly; it's a rare since of peace between them that usually doesn't last long.

Finally moments later Comet yawns loudly, and Star soon does the same.

Bill laughs as Dipper and Light Morph back together and yawn as well. "Well I guess giving birth, and being born are both very tiresome things." He said as he took the twins and tucked them each into their beds. "Love you saplings." He said, and then picked Dipper up bridal style. "You need some rest too baby, we'll show the kids off tomorrow."

Dipper didn't even have the strength to protest, he was out cold before Bill even reached the bed.

The dream demon smiled as he tucked his mate in to the sheets. "You did great baby." He whispered, and kissed him above the eye. "Sweet dreams."

Dipper cooed softly, and yawn once more.

Bill sighed, _'Maybe the kids will make him change his mind about all this.'_ It was a childish thought, one the dream demon knew wouldn't come true. But now was not the time to think of such troubling things.

Bill shook his head, as he settled down in the blankets beside his pine tree. No now was the time to be joyous, for their children had finally been born.

And Bill finally had everything he always wanted.

Unfortunately for him however what he didn't know was everything was going according to Dipper's and Light's plans. And now that Bill finally had everything he ever wanted it was time for them to take all his dreams away from him.

One by one…

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

The next chapter will be up soon Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)

Chapter Summary


	7. Baiting One's Hook!

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:**

Me: So it's time for everyone to meet the twins, anyone want to guess what the first impressions will be like?

Bill: I think the boys are going to hate them!

MichiruCipher: More like you know they're going to hate them

Random Fan: I predict a certain toothy demon will make this welcoming take a detour down terror lane!

IPrincezzInuyoukai: You got that from the summary!

Random Fan: And your point is?

Light: Guys no offense, but do you think there are too many people in the Author notes?

Random Fan: You take that back; you car deodorizer!

Bill: More like Car odor increaser!

Light: Look who's talking!

MichiruCipher: Okay maybe there is too many of us in here

Random Fan: Want to kick them out?

IPrincezzInuyoukai: Only if Em is okay with it, it is her room!

Me: (Picks up a broom and swats both demons out and closes the door, before adding the unicorn spell) Now that there out of the way let's read shall we?

Random Fan: (Starts reading) Back with Mabel

* * *

 _'Beware!_

 _For revenge without a plan, is like a hook with no bait!_

 _Both bring forth fruitless efforts'_

 ** _-DireWolfEmily_**

* * *

 **(Back with Mabel… )**

She had never seen anything more adorable in her life…

Of course Mabel said that every time she say something cute, but this time she meant it!

Mabel felt utterly speechless as Dipper placed the twins in her arms, but somehow she managed to speak. "They're beautiful Dipper."

Dipper smiled as she watched Mabel hold his children, she would be good to them; he knew that much, but tears still managed to well up in his eye.

 _'_ _I'll never see their first steps, or drive them to their first day of school! No mother and daughter dances, no mother and son science trips! No family reunions!'_ They were going to miss out on all of that, all because Bill's power hungry rage knew no end!

 _'_ _They deserve better.'_ Dipper thought.

 _'_ _And they'll get better!'_ Light assured them _. 'Just as soon as a certain power hungry idiot is out of the way!'_

At that moment said power hungry idiot was bragging about how both his children managed to be one of the top 3 power types of the demon race. Said power types were as followed; Dream Demons, Shadow demons, Vengeful demons.

Ironically neither twin possessed Dipper's demon type, and both he and Light agreed that this was probably a blessing!

Unfortunately, one of the twins did possess Bill's demon type; Star was a dream demon through, and through; and Dipper feared Bill would influence to adopt his "mind games!" However Light assured Dipper that even if Bill tried to influence her once she was human it wouldn't matter since a normal mortal wouldn't remember things at that young age any way.

So that problem was pretty much out of the way!

Now Comet on the other hand was a different story; for Comet was a shadow demon! Dipper didn't even know what a shadow demon was!

Luckily Bill explained that his father had been a shadow demon, so he explained. "Shadow demons have the power to manipulate shadows."

"Well that doesn't sound so scary." Dipper had said, the two had just gotten up from their nap when Bill decided to investigate the twins' abilities.

"Oh yeah sure." Bill laughed. "The power to manipulate shadows is totally harmless." "Bill!" Dipper asked in a warning tone.

"Okay you know how I have to make deals in order to enter a person's mind and control them?" Bill asked.

"Yeah so?" Dipper said.

"Well a shadow demon can manipulate any shadow, and when you move your shadow moves right?" Bill asked.

"Right." Dipper answered.

"So if someone moves your shadow what do you think will happen?" Bill asked.

"The…person…moves…with…it!" The full realization cam to Dipper's mind quickly, but the shock made the words come out slowly. "You mean Comet will be able to control people's movements without making deals!"

"Yep." Bill answered. "It's what makes them one of the most feared demons!" Bill explained. "And it gets scarier."

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked.

"Well shadow demons can steal people's shadows." Bill said nervously. "And what does that do?" Dipper exclaimed.

"Well when you shadow is just manipulated you can still talk and stuff, and say what you want; you just can't control your limbs. However when a shadow demon takes your shadow he possess it, which is like possessing you! Allowing the demon to read your thoughts as well as enslave you. You'd become a mindless zombie with no purpose but to serve the demon!"

Dipper blinked and looked at Comet nervously, as two words engulfed his mind _'NOT GOOD!'_

"They can also turn into shadows themselves, and even disguise themselves as someone's or somethings real shadow making it almost impossible to know where the enemy is." Bill went on. "But there is one flaw."

"Which is?" Dipper asked.

"Well you know when I control someone their eyes look like mine?" Bill asked him. "Yeah." Dipper nodded.

"Well when someone is being controlled completely by a shadow demon their shadows are gone." Bill explained.

"So the mindless zombies will have no shadow?" Dipper asked. "No matter what?"

"Yep pretty cool uh?" Bill laughed. "Yeah pretty cool…"

Dipper shivered as the memory faded into the further regions of his mind. Dipper loved his children, but hearing just how dangerous they could become made him fear for their futures even more than he already did!

"Dipper?" Mabel asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Dipper asked. _'She looks worried.'_ He noticed, and he soon found out why. Teeth was looking right at the twins, with a look that could only be described as hatred! "Dipper?" Mabel rasped once more.

Dipper's eye narrowed, it would appear their target for framing the twin's death on could possibly be more true to his role than they anticipated.

"He wouldn't really try and kill them would he?" Candy whispered. "Yeah Bill would be furious!" Wendy pointed out.

Dipper however wasn't so sure. "He's been trying to get Bill to see me for the threat I really am since day 1." He told them. "And he might think this is the only way to do it."

"So this is bad?" Mabel asked. "Really bad." Dipper whispered.

"So what we whispering about over here?" Bill asked busting into the human crowd. "Nothing!" everyone answered at once.

 _'_ _Oh sure I'm so convinced!'_ Bill snickered to himself _. 'These idiots couldn't keep a secret even if their lives depended on it!'_ Of course he had to pretend to be clueless, but before he could muster up a lie, Dipper sighed.

"Actually Bill." Dipper looked unsure. "That's a lie." He admitted.

 _'_ _KING WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'_ Light hissed!

 _'_ _Just trust me.'_ Dipper assured him. _'It's time to plant some seed of doubt against Teeth.' 'Oh…'_ Light said suddenly getting it.

Bill on the other hand was completely lost, and for good reason _. 'Why would Pine Tree admit to a lie?! Isn't he trying to over throw me, and put us all back in our place?'_ His eye narrowed. _'What game are you playing at my beloved queen?'_ he wondered.

Luckily for him he wouldn't have to wonder for too long.

"It's Teeth…" Dipper said sounding unsure. "I know he doesn't have actual eyes and all, but I swear I can feel him glaring at me and the kids."

Bill used his all seeing eye, and sure enough the toothy demon was glaring a blood lust look of hatred towards the twins.

"Bill I'm scared." Dipper admitted. "You don't think he would…" He couldn't even finish the sentence, it was too much to bare.

Bill wasn't sure if this was another tactic towards Dipper's ultimate goal, or not; but he could ignore the fact that Teeth was indeed giving his new family a sinister glare; one that he would be a fool to ignore. "Let me handle it okay baby." He assured him.

"No I don't want to cause any trouble." Dipper begged. "Everyone hear already hates me enough."

Okay now he was angry! Sure he knew Dipper was probably playing him like a harp, but just because he knew he was being played; it didn't exactly mean he could stop himself from responding accordingly. After all they weren't just disrespecting his mate now, no now it was his kids too! And when you're a demon who doesn't die by natural causes the only thing you is your legacy! Once a demon died they'd soon be forgotten in time, but their children would carry on their legacy. Their children made them legendary, and impossible to forget!

To have at least one child before they were forced out of existence was every demons ultimate goal!

And no one was going to disrespect his legacy, because to do so would be as if they were disrespecting him directly; which was something he could not let go unpunished.

"No!" Bill hissed. "No one is going to disrespect my family this way!" he vowed storming off towards Teeth.

"Dipper what have you done!" Wendy whispered harshly.

"I've baited our hook." Dipper told her simply. "And now Bill is going to make sure Teeth takes a nice big bite out of it!"

"But you could be putting the twins in real danger!" Mabel gasped.

"They're already in danger!" Dipper hissed. "Which means we have to move fast!" "How fast?" Candy asked.

"Well Teeth won't be stupid enough to attack tonight right?" Mabel asked. "He will." Dipper whispered his eye glued to something behind them.

They all turned around to see walking by with a huge blood set of claw marks sliced across his face. Mabel shivered as the toothy demon walked by only a few centimeters away from her and the twins.

"Consider them dead." Tooth hissed lowly.

Mabel flinched at his words, but Dipper was unmoving.

"He'll never bother you again baby." Bill said as he floated back over. "And if he does, you have my permission to kill him!" And with that the dream demon stomped away in a fit of rage. "I need to go break something." He mumbled.

Mabel watched as a sinister smile slipped onto Dipper's face. "You're in business People." He whispered.

"So what you're going to kill him before he kill's the twins, and then we run off with them into the unknown and perform the ritual." Wendy asked.

"That's the plan." Dipper said.

"And when Bill asked where we've gone?" Candy asked.

"I'll tell Bill that I managed to force Teeth to tell me where he disposed of the twins. I tell him it was the woods, and that you guys were so angry you went ahead and started the search." Dipper explained.

"So while we perform the ceremony at the Dust 2 Dawn, they'll be searching for the woods." Robbie asked.

Dipper nodded. "Once the twins are in human form Mabel I want you to hide their demon sides away some where until all of this is over, than hide them back at the shack."

"And the twins?" Grenda asked. "We have to return to the Fearamid eventually."

"Yeah Dipper we can't come back with two human babies!" Mabel whispered as she made sure none of the demons in the throne room were listening to them. To her surprise everyone had cleared out. Her guess was they were probably wondering what happened between Bill, and Teeth.

"We'll have to leave them in the care of one of the town's people." Dipper explained.

"Of course!" Mabel exclaimed. The town's people of Gravity Falls were allowed to stay in Portland, Oregon once they had been marked, since Gravity Falls was pretty much a wreck! "Wendy we can leave them with your dad."

"Wait whoa girl slow down!" Wendy stopped her. "Trust me, you do not want to see my dad's parenting skills. Okay I practically raised my brothers!"

"No Wendy that's perfect.' Dipper assured her. "After the twins are gone you can say it reminded you how much you missed your family."

"Then when Dipper allows you to leave Bill will be none the wiser." Mabel cut in. "Then you can go home and help raise the twins, and their god Aunt Pacifica can go with you!"

"God Aunt?" Pacifica asked.

"Yeah you know in case something happens to the parents there's god parents. So in case something happens to me you're the god Aunt!"

"I guess that makes since." Pacifica said. "But who's the god mother then?"

"Well until I can be with them it will be Wendy." Mabel said. "Then once this is all over I will become God mother, and you and Wendy plus Grenda and Candy will all be their God Aunts."

"Sweet." Wendy said. "And Robbie, Soos, and Gideon can be their God Uncles!" "Cool dudes." Soos agreed.

"I can live with that." Gideon seemed to nod at his words. "Yeah I can see it now my little Marshmallows 1 and 2"

Everyone looked at Robbie, who was silent. "Robbie!" Wendy warned.

"Okay, okay fine I'll help be responsible for them, and like whatever." Robbie scoffed. "And Ollie and Ben can be their older God Brothers!" Candy exclaimed.

"Sweet!" Ben, and Ollie said in unison. "And our great grandfather Ivan can be the great god father!"

"Ivan smiled "I would be honored." he admitted. Everyone then looked to Old McGucket.

"And you…well…" Mabel wasn't sure what he could be. "Um…." "Just call me grandpa!" Old McGucket declared.

"More like great grandpa." Pacifica corrected. "That'll work too!" Old McGucket agreed.

Dipper smiled. It felt good to have so many people care about his twins.

 _'_ _See King they'll be fine.'_ Light assured him. _'But we can't relax just yet though.'_ His doppelganger reminded him.

Dipper nodded his agreement; a real danger lurked out there in the shadows, and they had to be ready for it!

"It won't be long now." Dipper assured them all as he took the twins in his arms. "Soon this will all be over."

Yes soon this will all come to an end, soon everything will be as it should be.

 _'_ _And then I will final have made my amends…'_

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!) The next chapter will be up soon.

This is Emily Signing off...

Chapter Summary


	8. Demon Detox!

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:**

Me: I hate this chapter it's too sad, I just want to cry!

Bill: oh you will be crying if you don't let us in this door! (Bangs on the door from outside the room)

Light: I can't believe you locked me out here with this pig! (Also bangs on the door)

MichiruCipher: Awe their misery makes fell so much younger

Random Fan: Oh come on your like what a teenager?

IPrincezzInuyoukai: You are a teen right?

Me: Right because I would never lock a demon inside with us. (Laughs nervously)

MichiruCipher: (gives her own evil laugh) Yeah cause that would be stupid (winks)

Random Fan: Okay I'm officially freaked out now!

IPrincezzInuyoukai: And just when you think you know a person!

Me: Yeah anyways let's read!

MichiruCipher: Back with Dipper…

* * *

 _'_ _You chose the life you live,_

 _you created the cloud over your head._

 _so when the rain finally comes pouring down on you, so don't complain because you brought this on yourself._

 ** _\- Direwolfemily_**

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper...)**

This was it…

The moment of truth! A moment that put all moments of truth before it to shame, but could he go through with it?

Dipper placed his children down in their beds one by one as a lump formed in his throat. "I will always love you." He told each of them. "Don't you ever forget that!"

"Night, night mommy!" Star whispered sleepily to him.

"Night mama." Tears threatened to spill from his eye, but he forced them back after all he could not afford to falter now.

"How are they?" Bill asked.

Dipper turned to see his daily target leaning against the door frame, a loving look on his face. "They're sleeping." Dipper warned.

Bill smiled as he looked down at Comet's sleeping form. "Cute…" Bill whispered. And this, this is why Dipper didn't know if he could really do it!

Bill seemed to show an undoubtable amount of love for his children, it was obvious that he adored them!

And yet Dipper knew that just like him, Bill would love his power more then he could ever love them. _'No we will spare them from that pain!'_ Dipper vowed.

 _'_ _Oh yes we will!'_ Light agreed. "So I was thinking." Dipper said. "Yeah?" Bill asked.

"Why don't we sneak away for a while?" Dipper asked. "But the kids…" Bill started.

"Bill you said once the kids were born we'd probably have no time for each other." Dipper argued. "But I don't want it to be that way."

"Pine Tree…" Bill was taken aback by his request. "You sure you want to spend time with…me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Dipper asked.

Bill could have ripped his own eye out, he was stunned by the request that he forgot to play his part! _'Damn him and his hold on me!'_ he growled inwardly. "It's just…well…you just had the Kid's you might still be weak."

Dipper smiled. "I'm fine, I've never felt better; now let's go before they wake up!" he urged. "I want to go out and eat dinner by the blood fountain." He begged kissing him deeply.

Bill found a smile slipping on his face, he just couldn't say no to him. "Okay, sure why not?" he laughed. "What harm could one date do?"

 _'_ _Oh a lot more than you think!'_ Light chuckled! "Yuko, Magenta!" Bill whispered.

The underlings appeared. "Yes master?" they whispered back.

"Watch the twins, Pine Tree and I are going out to dinner." Bill informed them.

The underlings bowed, and took their places: Yuko with Star, and Magenta with Comet!

Dipper smiled, everything was going according to plan. "We'll be back shortly." He told them, and shut the door behind them.

Silence…

It engulfed the room for only a few seconds, and then a large shadow moved towards the Twins within the darkness. It was soon followed by other shadows which crept closer, and closer, and…

"Ow Soos that was my foot you just stepped on!" Wendy howled as she clicked on her flash light.

"Oh sorry dude." Soos apologized, turning on his flash light as well. "Guys shhhhh!" Mabel exclaimed, as she too turned on her flash light!

"WOW YOU GUYS SUCK AT THIS!" Yuko said as Magenta chuckled cruelly.

"It's a good thing we're on your side!" Magenta mused, as everyone else turned on their flashlights.

"Okay guys no offense but can we please hurry McGucket smells twice as bad in small places like this." Pacifica whined, plugging her nose.

"It's true!" McGucket sighed. "I smell like death!" "Guys focus!" Mabel warned.

"Right!" They said in unison.

"Okay Yuko, Magenta you take the twins place in their beds." Mabel ordered as Soos and Wendy each grabbed a twin. "Than once Teeth shows up let him have it!"

"So we what knock him out?" Magenta asked.

"Your blood has to be on the scene." Wendy explained. "That way Bill thinks you at least tried to fight him off!"

"Than once Teeth has injured you enough used this on him." Mabel pulled out a bag of pixie dust. "A whole bag of this should knock him out long enough for Dipper to show up and finish him off!"

"Once that's done find us at the Dust 2 Dawn, and we'll perform your familiar ritual which will bond you to the twins." Candy concluded.

"Oh I can't wait to be a familiar!" Magenta exclaimed. "Can I be a cat?" Yuko asked. "I like cats."

"Sure why not!" Pacifica snapped. "Now let's go before the actual murder shows up!" "Oh right!" Everyone suddenly seemed to remember the real danger here!

"Here take this." Magenta handed Mabel the book. "Just in case you have any questions." Mabel smiled. "Thanks, we'll see you guys real soon."

And as the underlings dove under the covers of their chosen twin the team used Mabel's grapping hook to escape through the window taking the twins along for the ride.

They managed to make it to the ground without any incident, and was relieved to see that several of the Gnomes had been waiting for them as planned. Once the gnomes spotted them they began to flank around them forming a small army of protection as they ran off towards their destination.

If they got caught by anyone they'd be dead, but they were all willing to risk their lives for a better future, not just for the twins; but for them all.

"We're almost there!" Mabel rasped, her words encouraging them to move faster!

Moments later the group burst into the cover of the worn down convenient store, all without waking up the twins.

"Wow their heavier sleepers than I thought!" Candy said.

"Well they must get that from Gruncle Stan because Dipper sleeps as light as a feather." Mabel joked.

"Alright guys let's do this while we still can." Wendy said. "Mabel?"

Mabel pulled out the book of Knowledge and flipped it to a blank page. "Oh great book of Knowledge Tell us how to perform the demonic detox."

Words began to form before her on the page:

 _For a human to perform the demon detox, said human must feed the demons a small amount of human blood before reciting this spell._

 _"_ _With this blood I remove the Darkness within_

 _And bless the (State demon/demons' full name) and pray that the day will never come that you are led astray._

 _With this Blood, I will make all go away._

 _But let this one memory in his/her mind forever stay. (State memory)"_

 _Warning: Have Time capsule ready to capture the dark demon essence that will expel from the demon._

"Sounds simple enough." Mabel says. "Okay let's do this!"

Wendy hands her a Knife. "You do it Mabel, you're the God Mother."

Mabel takes the knife as she holds Comet in one hand. "Candy have the time capsule open, and ready!"

Candy did as ordered, and held the time capsule by Comets mouth.

"Okay little Comet." Mabel said. "Aunty Mabel is going to feed you something that may taste gross." She cut her hand then, and held the bleeding wound to the small demon.

Comet's eye turns into a mouth, and laches on to the cut as Wendy begins the chant. "With this blood I remove the Darkness within and bless the Comet Stan Cipher, and pray that the day will never come that you are led astray. With this Blood, I will make all go away. But let this one memory in his mind forever stay."

With that Mabel whispered a few words into his ear, and moments later a black mist started to ooze out of Comet's mouth.

"Candy get it!" Mabel ordered.

Candy guided the mist into the time capsule, and closed the bottle. "Got it!"

Mabel watched in awe as Comet's demon form transformed into a newborn baby boy. He cooed softly, but otherwise stayed quiet.

"Well that's one down." Pacifica said.

"With one to go." Mabel chimed as she picked up little Star. "Okay one more time people." She said and cut her hand again.

Star latched on to the cut forcefully and drunk the blood down as Wendy recited once more. ". "With this blood I remove the Darkness within and bless the Comet Stan Cipher, and pray that the day will never come that you are led astray. With this Blood, I will make all go away. But let this one memory in her mind forever stay."

Mabel bent down and whispered the same message in her ear that she told comet: "Mommy will always love you, don't you ever forget that."

Seconds a black mist started to ooze out of Star's mouth, which Candy locked away in the second time capsule. She than handed both to Mabel, who tied both capsules to a piece and string that she than wore around her neck like a neckless.

And just like her brother did Star changed into a beautiful new born baby. "We did it!" Pacifica exclaimed as Wendy tied a torn cloth to Mabel's cuts. "It's not over yet, now we have to get them to my dad." Wendy said.

The other's nodded.

"But how will we make it in time?" Gideon asked.

"I got that covered." Jeff, the gnome leader said. "As you know we Gnomes can make a giant Gnome, So why don't we do that and you guys can travel in our hand, and then we'll be there in like one hour tops."

The team thought it over, and finally Mabel nodded.

"It's not like we have another plan." She said. "Just hold Comet really tight." She said as Wendy picked him up.

"You got it!" She assured her.

Mabel held Star close as the Gnomes stepped outside, and once the coast was clear they formed the giant Gnome and everyone ran to hop onto their large hand.

"Alright is everyone one?" Jeff asked. "Yep you're good!" Mabel assured him.

"Then let's go boys!" Jeff ordered. "We got babies to save!"

"Portland, Oregon here we come!" Mabel declared, as they disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!) The next chapter will be up soon.

This is Emily Signing off...

Chapter Summary


	9. Monster!

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:**

Me: Here we are again

Bill: Yep

MichiruCipher: Same old story

Random Fan: wow I think this is the longest one you took to write.

IPrincezzInuyoukai: Hey a master piece takes time to create!

Me: Yeah it does

Light: If you can call it that!

Me: Hey!

Light: I'll call it a master piece when a certain Dorito gets what he deserves!

Bill: No not even I'm not that cruel!

MichiruCipher: Are you Sure?

Random Fan: Ouch!

IPrincezzInuyoukai: Guys can we read?

Me: with pleasure (Starts reading…) Back in the nursery…

* * *

 _'_ _Whoever fights monsters should see to it_

 _That in the process he does not become a monster himself!'_

 ** _-Friedrich Nietzsche_**

* * *

 **(Back in the Nursery…)**

He knew this was going to get him killed for sure…

However Teeth also knew that this was for the bosses own good! He had to kill theses kid's, and Dipper; they were making him weak!

Teeth crept closer to the cribs as silently as possible, he could hear the twins breathing as he got closer. Moments later he drew out his claws and delivered the first deadly blow!

Magenta allowed the vermin to claw into her, knowing full and well that they had to leave blood at the scene of the crime!

Teeth smiled as the body went limp, _'That was easy.'_ He thought as he moved over to the next bed, and dug his claws into the other sleeping form, only this time there was a surprise! Something small attacked him from the back, biting deep into his skin, and the one he had his claws into bit his hand so badly it looked like it was about to fall off!

Light suddenly poured into the room as clouds moved away from the room…

It was then he saw his mistake! "Hey you're not those brats!" Teeth exclaimed as he eyed Magenta and Yuko!

"Did you honestly think it would be this easy?" Magenta asked. "A stupid idiot like you deserves to die!"

"Nighty night idiot!" Yuko said as he blew a puff of the fairy dust in his face.

The world began to spin around him as he took in the dust, and the next thing he knew he was falling to the floor. _'Damn him.'_ He thought, and then her past out cold.

"Well that was less exciting than I had hopped." Yuko admitted.

"Well there's no helping it." Magenta told her. "Now come on we've left enough blood here. Now we've got to meet Mabel and the twins in Portland for the familiar bonding ritual!"

Yuko nodded and followed her fellow underling out the window and into the night.

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper...)**

His heart was bounding in his chest…

At least he thought it was his heart…wait demons have no heart…right? Dipper shook his head this was it, he could not ruin this moment!

"Man that roast beast was amazing!" Bill said as they made it back towards the castle. "It was something alright." Dipper joked.

Bill laughed full heartedly, it turned out that the date had gone well; which only made him second guess everything all the more. Sure he knew Pine Tree was up to no good, but he made his act so convincing that Bill sometimes had a hard time remembering he was the enemy.

 _'_ _Damn him!'_ he thought. _'And damn me for teaching him so well!'_

"So you going to join me for bed?" Dipper asked breaking through his thoughts. "Oh well I have a few things to handle in the throne room first." Bill said.

It was the answer he wanted to hear, but Dipper had to put on an act so Bill didn't seem suspicious. "What for?"

"Stupid low level demons fighting over territory." Bill explained. "You sure it can't wait until morning?" Dipper asked.

"I wish, but these idiots are already causing too much damage; I don't want people thinking that they can do whatever they want. There's got to be some order to this kingdom; otherwise this place is going to start to look as trashed as the Nightmare Realm, and I promised you that wouldn't happen."

Dipper smiled. "Okay, just don't stay up too late, cause I want to cuddle." He said kissing him.

Bill sighed as the kiss deepened.

Finally after a few moments they pulled away.

"Well I better get to it." Bill said as they entered the throne room.

"Okay I think I'll make the Twins a bottle of souls." Dipper said, and continued his assent up to their room. However he did not go to make the bottles instead he went straight to the nursery where he found Teeth still passed out on the floor.

Light split from Dipper, and the two stood over his sleeping form. "Okay I'll be the angry one and you be the screamer." Light whispered. Dipper nodded as Teeth began to steer…

Teeth moaned and opened his eyes, _'What happened?'_ He thought, looking around. Suddenly he noticed all the blood, and then he noticed Light.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" Light asked. "Where are they?" Teeth demanded.

"Don't you remember?" Light asked. "You told me yourself."

"You took the twins and dragged them off into the woods." Dipper cut in. "Where you murdered them brutally."

"Then you said we'd never find them, and that this is what we deserved for turning Bill against you."

"Liar!" Teeth yelled.

"And who do you think he'll believe hu?" Light asked. "Me? Or the idiot demon covered in blood?"

Teeth hissed loudly, and charged.

Light struck him down in one swift motion, the idiot was dead before his falling body touched the ground.

* * *

 **(Back with Bill…)**

Bill sighed, the throne room was full of low leave demons; and they were all shouting at one another. "SILENCE!" he screamed.

The room went dead quiet… "Good now…"

He never got to finish his sentence, for at the very moment a blood curling scream came from above them.

Bill's eyes widen as a sense of dread washed over him _…'That scream sounded like…'_

"Pine Tree!" Bill yelled racing up towards their room.

Several demons followed including Keyhole and the other main members of Bill's group.

Bill burst into the bed room, but Dipper was nowhere in sight. "Pine Tree? Kids?" He rushed towards the Nursery, and froze in the door way for what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.

Blood covered the once breath taking scenery, toys laid broken on the floor as Dipper sat; kneeling on his hands and knees in shock, tears welling up in his eye. Finally Bill noticed Light, his hue was a nightmarish black; he was covered in blood as he stood over someone.

It took Bill a minute to recognize Teeth, Light had torn him up so much he was barely recognizable. "What…?" He couldn't form the question.

Light suddenly turned around. "You!" he screamed at Bill. "You did this!" "I…" Bill was having a very hard time comprehending what was happening.

"Don't act innocent!" Light screamed as their demon subjects started to crowd around the nursery door. "We told you he was bad! We told you he was going to do this!"

Bill was drawing up a blank, finally he noticed that something was missing; or rather someone! His eyes zeroed in on the bloody cribs, and suddenly it all seemed to click together.

"He killed them…" Dipper cried, tears spilling onto the floor. "He…dragged them…off… off to the…w...oods…while we were gone…and…and…he killed them!"

Gasps filled the doorway!

"How could you let this happen?" Light screamed. "We told you he wanted to hurt us!" Bill still couldn't find his voice.

"Answer me!" Light screamed.

Bill looked to Dipper, "Pine Tree I…" He reached out for him. Light got in-between them.

"No you can't just make this go away!" Light screamed. "You think you can just wrap your arms around him, and it will be all better?" he asked. "Well your wrong. They're dead! And if you had listened to us, and dealt with this murderous slim ball like we said they'd still be here!"

"Light I…" Bill was stunned.

"Save it!" Light growled. "We're through!" he shouted and then turned to help Dipper up. Dipper allowed Light to help him to his feet.

"It's okay." Light whispered loud enough so that Bill could hear. "Mabel and the others will find them in time, maybe we can…" he didn't finish; he didn't need too.

Bill watched them float past him, he wanted to say something; anything, but he was too stunned to speak.

"What do you all think this is some kind of show?" Light screamed at the demons outside the door. "GET LOST!" He shouted.

The demons scattered out of the room as Light threw several fire balls their way.

Once they were gone, Bill seemed to lose all feeling in his legs, he fell on his knees; the realization hitting him hard.

They were gone…

He was never going to see them again…

Tears formed in his eye, and for once he let them fall.

Light turned and watched as Bill visibly shook, silently crying.

Pain tore at Dipper's heart, he honestly didn't think Bill would react so strongly; he found this completely out of the dream demon's character.

"I'm sorry." He cried taking one of the twins' bloody blankets and holding it tight. "I'm so sorry."

"It's too late for that!" Light screamed.

Bill shook even harder as he cried into the blanket. "I never meant for this to happen." He said.

"Well it did and it's all your fault!" Light screamed once more. Bill turned to look at them.

Dipper saw the tears streaming from his eye, and the look of pure agony on his face; and for one small moment he almost blew the whole thing. For suddenly he didn't want to hurt Bill, at least not this badly.

"Pine Tree please I'm sorry…" Bill cried, reaching out for him once more.

But Dipper forced himself to turn away. "It's too late…" he told him. "This is all your fault…" He cried. "I hate you…you monster!" he screamed as he and Light morphed back together, and raced out of the room.

Bill watched as he ran away, until his tears made it impossible to see him anymore.

Dipper collapsed on the bed, His heart felt shattered as he cried uncontrollably; for he knew the truth.

And the truth was simple;

Bill wasn't the only monster in the room!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Oh my god I feel so bad for Bill! I can't believe I wrote this It's so sad! Not even he deserves this!

Anyways before I start crying uncontrollably I'd like to Thank you all for reading!

The next chapter will be up soon. Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)

Chapter Summary


	10. Twins, Underlings, and Squirrels! Oh My!

Twins, Underlings, and Squirrels! Oh My!

Mabel and the others have made it to Portland where they waste no time bonding the underlings to their chosen Twin.

Chapter Notes

Disclaimers: I do not own Gravity Falls Author's Note's:

Me: OMG I'm still crying! MichiruCipher: me too Random Fan: make that three IPrincezzInuyoukai: no four!

Light: Well I don't feel sorry for him one bit! MichiruCipher: I don't, but then I do!

Light: You've been pretending to be human for too long! MichiruCipher: I know!

Random Fan: Can someone please just read so we can get this sad part over with?

IPrincezzInuyoukai: okay (Sniffles as she starts to read) Back with Mabel…

* * *

 _'_ _Our paths may change as life goes on,_

 _But the bonds between us shall remain Forever Strong!'_

 ** _-Mabel Pines_**

* * *

 **(Back with Mabel…)**

She couldn't believe it, but somehow they had actually pulled it off!

Mabel breathed a sigh of obvious relief as Yuko and Magenta came in to view. "Oh thank goodness I was so worried." She told them.

Yuko and Magenta entered through the window of Wendy's new home in Portland. It wasn't as homey as her one in Gravity Falls. No a cramped three room apartment was nothing compared to a roomy cabin, but it would have to do!

"Everything work according to plan." Magenta informed them all.

"Then there's one last thing to do." Mabel declared as she pulled out the book of knowledge. "Girls it's time to bond you to the twins!"

The underlings nodded and each took their spot beside their chosen twin. Yuko had Star, and Magenta floated over to Comet.

The two twins were inside a circle of Salt, this circle along with the correct spell would bind them to their chosen twin as their familiars.

"Okay book give me the spell for bonding underlings to a chosen human master!" Mabel demanded.

The book flipped open on accorded and words began to appear. _'Simply have the chosen Familiar(s) chant these words... "Hear me! I bond myself to this child!_

 _Grant me the power to guide them And keep them safe from all evil."'_

"Okay Yuko you go first." Mabel said, handing the book over to the demon of fate.

Yuko cleared her throat and began. "Hear me! I bond myself to this child!" everyone watched as both Yuko and Star began to glow a bright pink. "Grant me the power to guide her, and keep her safe from all evil."

Nothing else happened. "Did it work?" Candy asked.

Star babbled something in some unknown baby language. Yuko suddenly gasped. "I can understand her!" She exclaimed. "Really what did she say?" Wendy asked.

"Master Star is Hungry and she wants a toy!" Yuko said racing off to follow the order. "Okay I guessed it worked." Mabel said. "Magenta your turn!"

Magenta took the book and recited the chant as well. "Hear me! I bond myself to this child!" everyone watched as both Magenta and Comet began to glow just as the others had done before, but instead of a bright pink; Comet and Magenta glowed a soft red. "Grant me the power to guide him, and keep him safe from all evil."

Again nothing seemed to happen. "So?" Pacifica asked.

"Tell me something kid!" Magenta ordered. Comet babbled something.

Magenta's eye widened.

"So what did he say?" Ben asked eagerly.

"Something about blowing up the moon!" Magenta shook her head. "What!" They all exclaimed.

Magenta laughed, obviously enjoying herself. "I'm kidding Geez he just wants a bottle!" Everyone sighed in obvious relief while Magenta raced off chuckling.

"Thank goodness!" Mabel exclaimed as she sat down beside Star. "We did it!" "There safe, and have protection to keep it that way." Wendy agreed.

"Still I think the underlings should go ahead and find something to possess" Ivan cut in. "Maybe a small cat, or dog. It would be very bad if they were seen in their demon forms."

"Ivan is right." Mabel agreed. "Besides if we want to keep the twins safe than their older they can't know what Yuko and Magenta are either."

"Luckily I've got just the thing." Jeff said, he then reached into his pocket pulling out two baby squirrels."

"Jeff that's perfect!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Wait a minute why do you have baby squirrels in your pocket?" Pacifica asked. "Well after Bill opened the rift the animals scattered everywhere, most made it out but

others got left behind. I find these two struggling for life all alone so I've been carrying

them around, I think they'll have much better chances of surviving if Yuko, and Magenta take over."

"Yes babies are perfect for permanent host." Ivan agreed. "Sadly adult beings can't last very long. Not in less the demon has been possessing them since they were children themselves. "

"Well than it's settled these two squirrels are it!" Mabel declared.

"Wait we're going to be squirrels?" Magenta asked as the two underlings came back in the room with bottles and toys.

"But I wanted to be a cat!" Yuko pouted.

"Now is not the time to be picky!" Ivan said, taking charge. "Now do as you're told and get in the squirrels!"

Yuko sighed. "Okay..." she said and took possession over one of the squirrels.

"Those things better not have fleas!" Magenta cried as she took over the other squirrel. "Oh they do!" the squirrel hissed and began to scratch feverishly.

"Magenta squirrels don't hiss!" Yuko corrected her as she gave herself a good scratching as well.

"Well they don't talk either!" Magenta argued. "No they bark!" Ben said.

"No dogs bark!" Ollie said. "And you call yourself a genius."

"No he's right Oliver." Ivan cut in. "Even though squirrels have their own sound it's also called barking."

"Told you!" Ben declared.

"Anyway the point is we're all done!" Ivan said.

"Which means we should be heading back, before someone starts searching the woods and realizes we're no longer in Gravity Falls." Candy said.

Mabel nodded, she knew they had to get back but first she had something she wanted to give to the twins. "Uh Wendy." Mabel said as tears filled her eyes.

"Yeah what is it?" Wendy asked.

"I know Child services is probably going to take the twins when this is all over so I want you and your family to make sure they don't leave you without this." Mabel pulled something out of her sweater.

It was a small brown teddy bear with some words stitched on it.

 _'_ _Our paths may change as life goes on,_

 _But the bonds between us shall remain Forever Strong!'_

 _-Love Aunt Mabel xoxo_

"Mabel it's perfect!" Wendy told her as she took the bear and sat it in between the twins. I know they'll love it."

"Guys I know you're having a moment but we got to go!" Robbie said.

"Okay." Mabel said and bent down, hugging the twins close. "I love you two so much, and we will see each other again. I promise!" With that she pulled away. "Guys take care of them." She told the underlings.

"You've got it!" Yuko exclaimed.

"Well never leave their sides!" Magenta agreed.

"Okay let's go!" Mabel declared, forcing herself to get back into serious mode! "Gnomes I need you to get us there as fast as you can!" Mabel ordered as they all ran outside leaving the twins and the underlings with Wendy's dad and brothers.

"Not to worry my sweet!" Jeff declared. "We'll get you there!"

"EW Jeff how many time do I have to say it?!" Mabel groaned. "I am not your sweet and I will never be your queen!"

"Yeah Mabel is her own person!" Gideon cut in, backing her up. "And she chooses whose marshmallow she'll be!"

Mabel gave him a warning glare.

Gideon laughed uneasily. "Anyways let's get going shall we?" "Yeah we don't have time for this people!" Wendy snapped. "Yeah like chop, chop!" Pacifica agreed.

The Gnomes obeyed, and morphed into their giant Gnome form and began to carry the group back towards Gravity Falls.

Mabel's only wish was that by some miracle they would make it in time!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading the next chapter will be up soon! Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)

Chapter Summary


	11. I Hope You Get What You Deserve

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:**

Me: We're so close I can taste it

Bill: and it taste like what exactly

Me: Sadness

Bill: I just had to ask!

MichiruCipher: Jerk

Light: Stop pretending you care!

Bill: Yeah it's sickening!

Light: Don't you dare agree with me you one eye corn chip!

Bill: I'll do whatever I want you sorry excuse for a demon!

Random Fan: guys please enough already!

IPrincezzInuyoukai: Yeah it's getting old

Me: very no someone read!

Bill: I vote Light

Light: Well I vote you!

MichiruCipher: me too!

Random Fan: Me three

IPrincezzInuyoukai: me four!

Bill: I hate you all! (Starts reading) Back with Bill...wait I mean me!

* * *

 _'_ _I Hope you get what you deserved, Cause what goes around, comes around._

 _And Karma has a funny way Of settling all the things we do!'_

 ** _-JERROD NIEMANN/I Hope You Get What You Deserve_**

* * *

 **(Back with Bill…)**

Sorrow...

It cut far more deeply than he ever thought it could, and far more deeply than he should have allowed, but Bill could care less!

He didn't care who heard him!

He punched another hole into the wall in another violent fit of rage! How could he have been so stupid?! He knew Teeth was getting out of control! Hell Dipper practically warned him about this. Bill froze as his eye fell on the nursery door, just beyond that door he could hear Dipper crying softly for his two babies.

Babies that he would never see again.

 _"_ _How could you let this happen?"_

 _"_ _No you can't just make this go away!" "We're through!"_

 _It's too late...This is all your fault…" "I hate you…you monster!"_

Bill screamed and punched the wall again, he had lost in all, everything in one swell swoop! His mate, his children, everything!

And all because he didn't listen to Pine Tree!

He had never felt so guilty, or sorry for anything in his life. This feeling deep inside of him was beyond painful, and he'd give anything to make it go away.

But it was too late for that!

He waited for the seven sins to lecture him, to tell him to demon up, but they were nowhere to be found.

Leaving him more alone than ever before...

Dipper flinched as another smashing sound came from the nursey, he had no doubt Bill was tearing everything up in sight; several more smashes follow confirming his theory.

Suddenly a pain scream filled the room, and Dipper felt it tear through his insides. He wasn't sure he could do this anymore!

How could he just sit here and pretend he was not responsible for his pain! How could he do it? He couldn't even knowing the fact that Bill had done this same exact thing to him time and time again did not help the guilt go away. How was he capable of doing such things?

What was his secret to doing these exact same things without feeling any remorse or regret?!

After all it was obvious now the guy wasn't really that heartless, so how does he do it?!

 _'_ _Simple he takes emotion out of the picture which is what we have to do!_ ' Light told him.

 _'_ _We need to finish this King while he's still weak.'_

 _'_ _I can't do this anymore!'_ Dipper confessed. _'I can't keep hurting him!' 'Have you forgotten all the times he has hurt you?'_ Light asked. _'No...But-'_ Dipper began.

 _'_ _But nothing! We have to finish this and soon, or have you forgotten what we're fighting for?'_ Light asked.

 _'_ _No! Never!'_ Dipper vowed.

 _'_ _Than we finish him off and soon...'_ Light advised.

Tears spilled form Dipper's eyes _, 'And what we say we're tuning against him because of the twins?'_

 _'_ _Sounds reasonable to me.'_ Light mused. _'Anyway the others should be back soon-' Dipper sighed._

 _'_ _Oh come on King how can you still feel something for that monster!'_ Light hissed. _'He made a fool out of you! He still is!'_

 _'_ _At least he didn't take the twins away from me and lied about them being dead!'_ Dipper argued.

 _'_ _No but he'd do far worse if he ever found out the truth.'_ Light pointed out.

 _'_ _Yeah well I don't know if I could blame him!'_ Dipper snapped. _'After all I know we'd probably do the same.'_

 _'_ _True.'_ Light seemed to agree. ' _But we have to finish what we started it is for the greater good after all.'_ He reasoned.

Dipper sighed once more, but reluctantly agreed _. 'Fine, we'll finish him off in three days' time; that should give him enough time to let his guard down again.'_

 _'_ _So it's settled.'_ Light said. _'In three days' time Bill and his goons will be ancient history!'_

Dipper flinched once more several more banging fist followed, so violently that the walls shook around him. He longer to comfort him, but Dipper stayed in the bed; and continued to cry softly.

How long now had he craved for Bill to get what he deserved?

How long did he strive for this goal?

How many lives had suffered because of it?

He no longer remembered the answers to those questions, perhaps in truth he never really had a reason to begin with; but it didn't matter how he felt now. No, the events had already been played out, and there was too much at stake to stop know.

Bill would get what he deserved, and someday soon, So would he...

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

The next chapter will be up soon Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)

Chapter Summary


	12. Sorrow

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:**

Me: Here we go again!

Bill: Still suffering from writers block hu?

Me: Yes but I refuse to give up! I said this would get done and I meant it!

MichiruCipher: well I think its good you're trying to keep your promises.

Random Fan: just please tell me it's not another sad chapter.

IPrincezzInuyoukai: Seriously the chapter is called Sorrow! Of course it's sad!

Random Fan: Well forgive me for rooting for a happy ending!

IPrincezzInuyoukai: You want a happy mushing ending? Than go read Cinderella or something!

Bill: OOO Burn!

Me: Guys please will one of you just read the horribly sad chapter already!

Light: I'll do it.

Me: Thank you!

Light: (Starts reading all smug like) Back with Dipper.

* * *

 _'No one knows more Sorrow Than the one who causes our sadness._

 _Why do you think they have more than enough to dish out?'_

 ** _-DireWolfEmily_**

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper...)**

The hours seemed to crawl…

Dipper paced his room back and forth as he waited for the show to begin. He called it a show because that's all it really was…

For today was the twins' funeral, and since Dipper knew full and well that Star and Comet were very much alive he knew this funeral was just an act to keep Bill from seeing their true plans!

Mabel forced back yawn as she watched her brother pace around the room, after she and the others had left the twins with Wendy's family last night; the group had arrived back at Gravity Falls, and was surprised that they were the only ones searching for the twins.

Yes it was true Bill had not sent out a search party for his own children's bodies, of course Dipper wasn't surprised after all Bill was a heartless bastard who only cared what people thought about him! But Mabel could see the truth, Bill's denial had nothing to do with it; Dipper was starting to doubt his thirst for revenge! He was feeling guilty for what he was doing to Bill, but he didn't want it to show so he threw all the blame at Bill!

Mabel was glade her brother was still able to feel guilt unlike most demons, but at the same time she feared that guilt would cause all their hard work to go to waste, especially if Dipper decided to tell Bill the truth!

Such ideas had crossed Dipper's mind, more than once to be exact; but every time he almost gave in Light would pull him back to his senses!

Mabel watched as Dipper continued to pace, of course she knew who they were waiting for. Bill!

They both knew he wouldn't come, and yet Dipper couldn't help but hope for the impossible!

He couldn't help but hope that Bill would see the light, and just go back to the Nightmare Realm on his own free will. He knew it was a stupid wish, but Dipper honestly longed for such a thing! Light found it sickening to say the least, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't want the same thing. As much as he hated Bill for what he did, he wanted their kids to have a normal childhood.

He wanted them to not feel the pain of abandonment! He wanted them to know their parents, their Aunt, and grandparents, their great uncles! However Light knew that thanks to Bill almost none of that was possible.

"He's not coming…is he?" Dipper finally whispered. "I don't think so." Mabel admitted.

"I can't believe this!" Dipper stomped his feet in rage. "I keep trying Mabel! I keep trying to give him every change to avoid his fate, but he keeps doing this!"

"Dipper…" Mabel began.

"No All he has to do is be a man, and show me that I mean more to him than his image, and I'd forgive everything! But he keeps doing this, and it only makes me want to hurt him more!" Dipper screamed.

"He's hurting Dipper." Mabel whispered. "I mean I know he's a monster, but even he doesn't deserve to spend the rest of eternity thinking his kids are dead."

"Mabel if he finds out their alive he'll visit them in their dreams, convince them to steal back their demon sides, and then the twins will be able to make their own rift to the Nightmare Realm!" Dipper exclaimed. "Don't you see Mabel if Bill finds out their won't be no machine to stop, or some protection dome keeping Bill away, all he has to do is convince the twins that they'll never be able to be together in less they open up a rift!"

"I know Dipper, I just feel so-"

"Monstrous?" Wendy said as she walked into the room. Mabel nodded. "You feel that way too?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean I know he deserves to pay for what he did but this-" Wendy shook her head. "I know it's all for the greater good but it just feels so-"

"Wrong." Dipper cut in.

The girls nodded their agreement, and silence filled the room.

Finally Dipper spoke, "I guess we might as well get this act over with."

The girls nodded once more, and followed him silently to join the others outside the Fearamid.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile back with Bill…)**

Fury…

Bill Cipher had never known fury such as this! Of course said fury was aimed at himself, and why shouldn't it? Here he was sitting on his throne watching his twins' funeral from his orb instead of actually attending.

And all because he was too ashamed of appearing weak in front of the lower classed demons!

He had never felt more pathetic in his life!

And the hits just kept coming! Pine Tree hadn't so much as looked at him since last night, and the cold shouldered silence was killing him! Not to mention that the fact Dipper blamed him for everything was really starting to sting! Oh how he wished he could just feel nothing as heartless as it sounds he'd rather feel nothing than feel this!

Bill watched through his orb as Dipper, his sister, and their friends surrounded two graves. He knew the holes were empty, Mabel told him last night that they had found no trace of the twins or the underlings though they had searched way into the early hours of this morning. Still Bill knew that humans liked to have funerals with, or without any remains. It was after all their way of honoring their dead. Demons however just kept on living, they could careless who died or why.

Or at least that's how Bill should feel, but he didn't! Oh how he'd wish these emotions would just take a hike, or at the very least have one of his Seven Sins slap some common sense into him. However they too fell silent, and this small fact was really starting to worry Bill.

Why?

Because Bill was starting to feel less like a demon, and more like a worthless human! And if his subjects found out he was losing his grasps on his demon nature then he might as well kiss this throne good bye! They'd label him as the new time baby, and try to over throw him. They'd fail sure, but he'd lose all the respect that he'd worked so hard to gain; and the dream demon refused to lose!

Even if that meant missing his own kids' funeral!

Pine Tree was crying…still! And the sight made Bill wat to claw his own eye out! Why did he have to feel something for any of this! After all Dipper was plotting his demise, and yet for all he knew that could be a lie! Teeth had been the one to raise the alarm against Dipper, and Bill himself had yet to find any proof to prove those claims. Now for all Bill knew Teeth had been lying in hopes that Bill would give Dipper the boot! _'Well if he didn't want to rip my throat out before I wouldn't blame him for wanting to now!'_ Bill admitted to himself.

"Sometimes life is cruel." Mabel said, her voice breaking through Bill's thoughts as she gave her goodbyes to the twins. "And even though we only knew them for a short while I loved them very much, and I can only hope that they're in a better place."

"Any place would be better than here." Benny cried softly. "Hush now." Wormwood warned. "We could being watched."

"Yeah we've already lost enough to last a life time." Dipper agreed as he spoke through tears. "We can't afford to lose any more than we already-" he didn't finished instead he just rushed away from the scene.

Bill could only guess that he was heading to his room, and sure enough he was. He watched as Pine Tree entered the room that he once used before the wedding after Bill had let him out of the dungeon. _'He can't even stand to be in the same room as me!'_ Bill threw the orb in disgust!

How could he have been so thoughtless?

How could he have gotten it all so terribly wrong?

How could he the king of games, and mischief not see such an act of betrayal coming from miles away?

 _'_ _I should have known what Teeth was doing!'_ He screamed. _'He created a gap between me and my queen and it started the day he told me that Pine Tree was plotting against me!'_

How could he have believed such a lie? Was it even a lie at all?

Bill didn't know what to believe anymore, he was broken; just like Light wanted him to be.

Unfortunately however, Light was in no mood to celebrate his victory thanks to Dippers sore mood.

(Back with Dipper…)

Dipper entered his old room, and fell on to his bed. He had moved out of the master suit early that morning because the guilt was killing him! He couldn't stand being close to Bill without wanting to spill the whole truth out to him!

 _'_ _I can't do this anymore!'_ He thought to Light.

 _'_ _Well tough.'_ Light exclaimed. _'Cause I need you to!'_

 _'_ _No you don't!'_ Dipper argued _. 'We don't need to charm Bill anymore! So just take full control already, I don't want to exist anymore, I don't want to exist in a world where my children and family will always be out of reach.'_

 _'_ _They will need us if Bill ever catches on to the truth, besides without you I'll become just like Bill!'_ Light reminded him. _'And I don't want to be like him.'_

Dipper paused shocked by Light's answer, he never once thought of Light fearing anything, but that's exactly what he felt just now.

 _'_ _I know I tried to get rid of you, but that was before I realized just how easy it was for us to cross that line.'_ Light admitted. ' _All those things we did in the fourth dimension if you hadn't been there to keep me grounded I probably would have just destroyed Bill and kept on ruling the multiverse, because well I liked terrorizing them; I enjoyed everything. And it made me sick, because I knew how Bill felt and I liked it!'_

Dipper softened at his words. _'Okay I won't leave.'_ He promised.

 _'Good cause once we win, and the Nightmare Realm hates us for what we did you and I will only have each other for all eternity!'_ Light pointed out.

That very fact had never really crossed Dipper's mind, in the end when all of this was said and done, he was the one that was going to be lonely. His twins would make friends, and maybe actually end up with Mabel someday. And even though Bill failed them the demons

would rather route for a God that would start plotting their new escape plan than one that was just going to call it quits.

Yes in the end all Dipper would have is Light, and all Light would have was Dipper! They needed each other now more than ever!

 _'_ _Light I know you like to watch him squirm, but I really just wish this was all over.'_ Dipper mumbled.

 _'_ _Me too king.'_ Light admitted. _'Me too.'_

And with that final thought the two demons of vengeance slowly, but surly; Cried themselves to sleep…

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thank you all for reading!

The next chapter will be up soon. Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	13. Battle of the Gods

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:**

Me: Chapter 13 yeah!

Bill: Yes!

MichiruCipher: why are you so happy?

Random Fan: hey guys I've noticed something just now that I think needs to be brought to everyone's attention.

IPrincezzInuyoukai: like what?

Random Fan: like why MichiruCipher and Bill have the same last name.

Everyone: (looks at MichiruCipher and Bill)

MichiruCipher and Bill: What?

IPrincezzInuyoukai: Well?

Bill: (looks to MichiruCipher) you tell them!

MichiruCipher: No we swore we'd never admit that to anyone!

Bill: but they asked.

Light: Yeah and the Dorito kind of already told me.

MichiruCipher: Bill!

Bill: Light!

Random: Will someone just please tell me!

Bill: Fine!

MichiruCipher: don't you dare!

Light: MichiruCipher is Bill's half-sister!

Everyone: (Silence)

MichiruCipher: YOU ARE SO DEAD! (Begins to chase Light around the room)

Me: So you're related.

Bill: We have the same father, but we swore we'd never admit to anyone how we knew each other or why we have the same last name.

Random Fan: Can someone say denial?

IPrincezzInuyoukai: I don't blame her I mean who would want to be related to Bill?

Bill: I'm right here you know! Anyway we've never actually met face to face until she won that contest and ended up on this series.

Me: the funny thing is Cipher isn't really your last name, you changed it to that so no one would know where you came from.

MichiruCipher: I thought of Cipher first!

Bill: You so did not!

MichiruCipher: So Did!

Me: You guys are siblings so maybe...well you know great minds think alike

MichiruCipher: Never ever say we're alike again missy!

Me: Well forgive me for living!

Bill: You're not forgiven

Me: Shut up you I can't believe you never told me!

Bill: What part of "promised not to tell?" Do you not understand?

IPrincezzInuyoukai: Since when do you keep your promises?

Random fan: Yeah and how did Light find out?

Bill: Fine I get your point Geesh! Will one of you just read already!

Me: Fine (Starts reading) Back with Dipper…

* * *

 _'_ We both could see crystal clear That the inevitable end was near! Made our choice, a trial by fire!

To battle is the only way we feel... alive!'

 ** _-30 Seconds to Mars_**

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper two days later...)**

This had to be the hardest part of the plan…

And the funny thing was it should have been the easiest part of all.

It was time to stab Bill in the back, and Dipper was having trouble doing so; but why?

He could think of a thousand reasons to finish the Dorito off, but every time he did his conscience told him a different story.

 _'_ _Bill deserves this, he started all of this.'_

 _'_ _No!'_ His conscience would say. _'You started this by trusting him in the first place.' 'But he destroyed the Earth!'_ Dipper would argue back.

 _'_ _And who gave him the location of the rift in order to do it with?'_ his conscience spat back. _'Who told him the equation? Who was the one who stopped Mabel and the others from defeating him during the wedding? Who allowed him to become a God and lift the Zodiac curse? Who destroyed countless of other worlds in the 4_ _th_ _dimension just to get even?'_

Of Course Dipper knew the answer to all these questions, and the answer was him! He was the reason why all this had gone so terribly out of control, and now thanks to him things could get a hell of a lot worse!

It had been three days since the supposed death of the Twins, and it was time to finish what they had started. However Dipper was having a hard time making the first move, the demon Kingdom was falling off it's hinges! Bill had done nothing but destroyed everything in sight, first it was the nursery than it was what was left of the town below, and now Bill was destroying whatever world he fancied! And his demon followers were doing the same.

 _"_ _Dipper if we don't do something soon the twins could be in danger!"_

Dipper flinched as he remembered Mabel's words from earlier that day.

 _"_ _It's only a matter of time before they hit them, their only one town away for peats sakes; do something."_

 _"_ _I Know."_ He had told her.

 _"_ _Then you'll finish this, now?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_ He had told her, his voice shaking.

 _"_ _I want to stay."_ She told him.

 _"_ _You can't, they need you."_ He whispered.

 _"_ _Then this is goodbye?"_

The two embraced, and then she ran out of the Fearamid, and out of his life forever leaving him here to his eternal struggle.

He wanted to, he really wanted to finish this; more than anything! But how could he?

 _'_ _What if I'm not strong enough? What if I fail?'_ he wondered.

 _'_ _Now is not the time to doubt.'_ Light lectured him. _'Mabel is right at this rate well have to tell Bill the truth about the Twins so he'll stop destroying everything!'_

Dipper knew he was right, but he couldn't find the will power to do it.

He wasn't sure of what was truly stopping him. Was it because of his fear of being trapped in a decaying world forever, or his guilt for hurting Bill? Who knows, maybe it was a little bit of both!

 _'_ _I t doesn't matter we have to do this now!'_ Light exclaimed. NOW!

This very moment!

His freedom, and Bill's was about to be questioned.

And Dipper wasn't sure he'd be the one coming out on top!

 _'_ _You're not alone in this.'_ Light assured him. _'I'm here.'_

Dipper smiled as he realized his he was right Dipper wasn't alone, he had Light! It was amazing to see just how far they had come, he remembered a time when Light had tried to kill him; and now they were working side by side.

For better or worse!

 _'_ _We can do this King! We're the only ones who can!'_ Light assured him.

Dipper took a shaky breath, but nodded all the same; and together they set off to find their prey.

For now it was time to knock the King of Dreams off his perch... For good!

* * *

 **(Back with Bill…)**

He should have known this was coming… How many warnings had there been?

Thousands!

How long had he suspected this act of betrayal? Weeks!

And still Bill Cipher had not seen it coming!

And what was worse he was so wrapped up in his self-loathing that he was clueless to the opening attack!

Bill hissed as a fire ball the size of two eighteen wheelers hit him square in the eye! His demon posy began to swarm like angry bees around him, but no one was in sight! "Alright who's the idiot!?" Bill screamed turning red with rage!

"Isn't it obvious?" A voice asked.

Bill whorled around feeling lost, but his enemy stayed out of sight. "It's you that's the idiot." Another voice said.

"Wait a minute..." Bill mumbled, his mind seemed to process it all like slow molasses. "That sounds like-" he didn't get to finish before two very large and pissed pine trees appeared before him. "Pine Tree?"

"You look surprised baby?" Dipper said bitterly as he stopped in front of him.

"But we know that's not true." Light hissed as he came up from behind, making sure to give Bill no room to escape.

"You've been on to this for a while now haven't you?!" Dipper said as he drew out his claws.

"You should have taken us out while you still had the chance." Light told him. "Cause no amount of power can save you now!"

Bill did his best not to panic, if his subjects caught him ill prepared they'd get on their knees and beg for the mercy of Dipper and Light; mercy that he doubt would be given. "Well it's about time you made your move." Bill forced a laugh. "I was beginning to think you gotten too comfortable with your new life!"

"Don't be bitter Bill." Dipper seemed to plead.

"Yeah you have no right to be bitter!" Light hissed. "We gave you a thousand chances." "Oh did you?" Bill said mockingly as the two began to circle him.

"Try millions of chances!" Light snapped, causing the ground to crack beneath them. "All you had to do was stop being a power hungry tyrant, and this could have all been avoided!"

"BUT NO YOU HAD TO GO AND RUIN EVERYTHING!" Dipper screamed turning a shade of red.

"And I'm the only one to blame here?" Bill teased, playing it cool. "You destroyed an entire dimension Pine Tree all by yourself!"

"Don't you dare try to make this about me!" Dipper hissed. "If you hadn't stuck your greedy hands into my family's business this would have never happened."

"Me?" Bill pretended to be all innocent. "I didn't force any of you to make a deal with me."

"And if you had kept your annoying Dorito self out of our lives we've never made a deal ever!" Light hissed.

"But no Bill Cipher had to have his precious power!" Dipper said in an annoying tone. "And who gave me that power?" Bill pointed out.

"I did!" Dipper admitted. "I gave you everything you ever wanted just so I COULD TAKE IT AWAY JUST LIKE YOU DID TO ME!"

"So you gave me the equation, married me, allowed me to erase the Zodiac curse all so you could get even!" Bill laughed. "Face it kid your hands are just as bloody as mine."

"I never said they weren't." Light hissed.

"But unlike you I'm fully prepared to pay for my crimes." Dipper admitted.

"Or so you think!" Bill mused taking a more dominate feel for the situation. "You've never been there kid. You don't know what it's like in the Nightmare Realm."

"Well if it's anything like Gravity Falls is now, then I think I'll manage!" Dipper snapped.

"Don't you get it you worm?" Light growled. "We're taking you all out, you see we've been planning this from the beginning and you fell for it hook line and sinker."

"Please I saw this coming from a mile away." Bill lied with a scoff.

"Oh so you mean to tell me you willing let your enemy roam freely around plotting your demise! HA!" Dipper chuckled. "And to think I actually almost gave up on my plans."

"Really?" Bill seemed interested in his words. "And why is that."

"I wanted the twins to be part of a real family!" Dipper spat. "I saw how you were with them and I thought maybe it won't be so bad. Sure the world is in ruin, but at least our family was together." Dipper snapped. He was trying his best to sell the whole the twins are really dead thing, and it seemed to be working. For Bill's face actually fell at the mentioning of the twins.

"Of course you had to go and ruin that too!" Light snapped. "All you had to do was humor us, if you had just showed up to their funeral we wouldn't be here right now."

"But no!" Dipper hissed. "You ignored our warnings and got them killed, and now I can't even stand the sight of you!" Dipper spat. "I forgave you for a lot of things Bill, using me, killing Ford and Stan, destroying my home! I gave you a thousand chances, and then a thousand more."

"But this time you can't worm your way out of trouble!" Light cut in. "None of you can." Dipper said eying the demons that were watching them. "So that's how it's hu?" Bill asked. "After everything I gave you-"

"More like I gave and you took!" Dipper snapped. " Face it Bill the time for talk is over I'm going to beat you to a pulp and drag you and the rest of your demonic posy back to the hell hole you belong, and once I close that rift up there will no longer be a way out. You'll be trapped forever, and I'll make sure of it!"

"I must admit it's a pretty good plan." Bill admitted. "However you're forgetting one thing."

"Which is?" Dipper asked.

"You have to defeat me first!" Bill hissed.

Dipper watched as Bill tripled in size, and his features took on the form of a pyramid with several fang filled mouths, but he showed no fear. "Obviously it is you who forgets." Dipper mused appearing unmoved by his display of raw power. "I took the souls of an

entire dimension, and not just any dimension, but the fourth dimension which happens to be the largest dimension in the multiverse! So forgive me if I'm not worried."

"You should be." Bill warned.

"Why because you have oh so much experience, and oh so much power!" Light mocked. "Well I have power and thanks to my time at Mewni I have experience too! I've unlocked my true power Bill and we both know that out of dream demons and vengeful demons it is my demon type that is the most feared. Not yours!"

Bill watched as Dipper grew a darker shade of black with every word, he too grew several fang filled mouths, and when he turned he saw that Light's features mirrored Pine Tree's.

"You see Bill it's two against one." Light laughed. "And you're the odd man out!" "Here this might help set the mood." Dipper snapped.

Bill watched as Dipper snatched up one of the lower demons around them and began to suck the very energy out of them. He watched as the very life energy of the demon was drained completely until there was nothing left. Bill couldn't help, but look impressed; his Pine Tree basically ate that demon from the inside out, all while absorbing all its power. "I'm impressed kid." He admitted as the other lower demons began to scatter obviously fearing the same fate.

"So there's no talking you out of this?" Bill mused; smiling slyly even though he knew he was in trouble. The truth was he had hoped his mind games would work against Dipper, but his Pine Tree didn't listen to him. He knew he was just as guilty as Bill, and just like a true demon of vengeance he planned to punish himself as well. However despite the amount of trouble Bill was in he couldn't help but feel excited.

Why?

Because he was about to have the first real challenge he's had since becoming a God!

Dipper tensed waiting for Bill to make his first move, would he attack or run in hopes of finding a better position? To his and Light's surprise Bill did neither, he just floated there looking at them closely; as if sizing them up for battle.

And for a long time Dipper thought they'd never kick this off, but the moment he was beginning to waver from the wait was the moment Bill struck.

Light barley had enough time to react as Bill nearly clawed his eye completely out. He hissed as his vision goes black. "AHH my eye!"

"Not so fun now is it?" Bill laughed and moved for another attack, this time at Dipper. Dipper dodges as Bill goes for him, they circle; flying higher in the sky.

"I must say this is kicking off to a boring start Pine Tree, and here you were bragging about unlocking your true potential." Bill shook his head.

"Save it Bill I'm not interested in your small talk!" Dipper screamed allowing his rage to take over. "All you had to do was be the way you always were."

"You mean loving and caring and fake?" Bill asked laughing. "If you didn't want it to come to this than yes!" Dipper snapped. "Who says I didn't." Bill mused.

"What?" Dipper asked, getting caught off guard.

"Being invincible is so boring baby." Bill admitted. "Of course you know what I mean." "There you go again comparing me to you!" Dipper growled. "I am nothing like you!" "Could have fooled me." Bill teased.

Dipper lunged for him, and to his surprise Bill barely had time to dodge, not that it mattered since Light tackled him from behind giving him a good gash down his back, before kicking him into a nearby building.

Bill laughed as he got up. "Wow that one actually hurt." He cackled. Light growled. "You think this is a game!"

"Of course everything I do is a game, and you and Pine Tree were my favorite game to play!" Bill admitted.

Dipper and Light lunged, fiery fist flying, Bill dodges some of the blows, but others actually make their mark, and the sting of the blow isn't a light one.

"WOW Pine Tree you two are really pissed." Bill laughed. "What I can't see it why I mean what did I ever do to you?"

Oh no he did not just ask that!

Dipper screamed as he lunged for Bill fangs bared, slashing at him mercilessly, several claws hit their mark, ands Bill's blood splattered on the ground, along with Dipper's who was also getting torn up pretty badly. No Bill had no intention of going easy on them. Light joined in on the dog fight, and the three tore through town as they used all their energy to tear each other apart!

It was then that Dipper realized that if they were unlucky enough to be evenly matched, then this battle could likely go on forever!

Finally after wat felt like an eternity the three broke apart each heaving for breath, it was then that Dipper had noticed the setting sun, they had just spent hours going at it, of course time meant nothing to Gods or any demon for that matter. No time was just a constant reminder of their immortality! A reminder of how they would constantly remain the same while everything they knew and loved moved on with time; without them!

This was all his fault!

Dipper and Light allowed the anger to consume them as blood oozed out of several wounds on their body's, but to their delight Bill looked just as bad as they did of course that also had them worried.

Had they dropped the gun too soon?

Were they too evenly matched to come out with a winner? Dipper surely hoped not.

Bill on the other hand was fine with a draw, for it meant they'd be staying; sure tensions would rise, but he still counted it as a win for him. "Ready to call it quits?" He asked.

"You wish." Light snapped.

"Pine Tree baby this is madness, I promise you one week in the Nightmare Realm and you'll be begging to leave." Bill warned him.

Dipper knew he was probably right, but he refused to let the bastard win; AGAIN! No this time he would win, or die trying!

* * *

 **(Back with Mabel…)**

Mabel forced herself to move faster as several trees crashed around her.

The battle between Bill and Dipper had been going on for some time now, and even though she had left Gravity Falls the battle was so furious the ground shook from their wrath several miles outside of the towns limits.

unfortunately said battle was making it take her far longer to get to the twins than she had previously predicted.

 _'_ _I knew I should have left sooner.'_ She thought, forcing herself to run faster still. She had to make it to the others, Candy and the others had left with Wendy and Pacifica two days before to Portland to be with the twins where it was safer. However Mabel was beginning to wonder if anywhere was safe from the wrath of her brother and Bill.

Finally the chaos stopped, allowing her to press forward into the unknown.

 _'_ _I just got to keep moving, and soon it will all be over.'_

She knew those words were true!

Her only wish was that when it was over it was Dipper would be victorious…

* * *

 **(Back with Bill...)**

"You know baby we could end up doing this forever." Bill pointed out. "Besides we're God's now so even if you close that rift I can open up a new one."

Dipper knew he was right, but of course he had already thought of the perfect plan. "You can't open up a rift if you're not strong enough to do so." he pointed out.

"Your point?" Bill asked.

"I did my homework Bill, turns out mates can steal energy from each other." Dipper stated. "That's the real reason you sent me to Mewni isn't it? So I wouldn't steal away your strength during the pregnancy."

"All we have to do is take a good amount of your energy now." Light said. "And with no souls to feed on in the Nightmare Realm you'll never be able regain your strength quickly enough to open up a rift in this life time."

"No you'll have to go back to your old fashion way." Dipper mused. "Feeding off of peoples dreams, and making deals."

"Than if you're lucky another trillion years from now you'll be able to open your own rift." Light scoffed. "Of course you'll never get lucky enough, because the moment you get to strong for our liking we'll steal all that strength from you again."

"Face it Bill this is the end, and you know it!" Dipper snapped.

"Well forgive me if I'm not convinced." Bill Scoffed. "Besides how do you plan to drain me of most of my energy anyway?"

"We thought you never asked." Dipper and Light said together as they morphed into one. "It's about time we finished you off.

"You're bluffing." Bill growled. "You're just as warn out as I am."

"Separately yes." Dipper admitted. "But together we're 2 times stronger than your current state."

Bill realized his mistake a little too late, for you see Dipper was right, by dividing his strengths he was able to spend it wisely; and now Bill realized he should have done the same. However his pride wanted to prove that he could take them both on at once.

Big mistake!

Dipper's last blow was dealt faster than the speed of light itself! He grabbed Bill by the bow tie and their lips collided as Dipper began to suck the very energy out of him.

Bill struggled to get free, but with every passing second he felt his power leaving him; and slowly but surely he grew smaller and smaller until he was no bigger than an average underling. Finally Dipper pulled away. Sure he could destroy Bill now by taking what was left, but he didn't and he had two good reasons for doing so.

One: He was the father of his children, and two: It's not the perfect revenge in less Bill is forced to live with the fact that he had it all, and then lost it to him!

"Bill Cipher from this day forward you are no longer King, I run the show now, and you're lucky I'm leaving you with your life!" Dipper growled, still Bill by the tie.

Despite his weakness Bill still managed to laugh. "You will rue the day you decided to let me live kid!"

Dipper knew he was probably right, but as long as he never found out about the Twins, he didn't care if Bill sought to make his life a living hell. "Threats won't help you now Bill it's over! We're going back were we belong NOW!"

His voice echoed around the multiverse, and suddenly the rift began to act like a black hole as it began to suck up all the demons around the multiverse.

"You're making a mistake kid." Bill rasped. "Give it a week and you'll see!"

Dipper dug his feet into the ground, he refused to get sucked in until he was sure every demon was already through the rift. "If you think I'll give in to that threat, and open up a rift for you; well you're wrong! I will never open up a Rift to this world again, and neither will you!"

Demons screamed around them as they tried to fight the pull of the rift, but none of them succeeded and soon the only ones left was Bill and Dipper.

"Well Bill this is it." Dipper laughed, despite his own fears. "Say goodbye to your precious kingdom!"

"I will get back out, mark my words kid!" Bill vowed.

"No never again!" Dipper vowed. "And since you burned Ford's journals no one will ever know how to summon you!"

And with those final words Dipper allowed the force of the rift to take him, and Bill and to the rift Where it soon closed behind them,

Never to be opened again…

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thank you all for reading!

The next chapter will be up soon. Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	14. Epilogue

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:**

Me: Awe the end!

Bill: which sounds just like the old ending MichiruCipher: with a few changes.

Random Fan: Yep!

IPrincezzInuyoukai: I can't believe it's over! Me: Relax the end is only the beginning Light: You said it!

MichiruCipher: Well I guess I'll do the honors of reading the ending. (Starts reading) Back with Mabel...

See the end of the chapter for more notes

 _'How lucky I am_

 _to have known someone_

 _who was so hard to say goodbye to!'_

 ** _-DireWolfEmily_**

* * *

 **(Back with Mabel...)**

It took ever one three weeks to come back to Gravity Falls...

And in those three weeks Mabel had found out so much, more than she ever wanted to know.

Wendy and the twins had accompanied her in her quest to California in hopes of finding her Parents, but sadly her parents had not survived the first wave of Weirdmageddon, and the letter she sent was never read. Mabel cried for days on end, and soon decided to that she and the twins should return to Gravity Falls for the time being.

And three weeks after the battle between Dipper, and Bill the town's folk of Gravity Falls finally decided to see what was left of the town, ands to their surprise everything looked the exact same before the horrible nightmare of Weirdmageddon had begun!

"Wendy have you seen Star's blanket?" Mabel shouted over the TV.

"I think it's on the couch!" Wendy said her eyes glued to the screen.

On the TV Shandra Jimenez was reporting live. "Good morning, Gravity Falls. It's another beautiful day, but every day is beautiful now that the...unpleasantness is over." TV screen cuts to Mayor Tyler Cutebiker standing on a podium in front of a crowd.

"None of us really understand what just happened and none of us want to. That's why I'm passing the "Never Mind All That" Act. If anyone goes asking around about the "events" of the last few, weeks what do we say?"

"Never mind all that!" The crowd screams.

Shandra Jimenez reappears on the screen. "In other news, the Northwest family has gone broke. After pledging his allegiance to Bill and then placing all his savings in weirdness bonds, Preston Northwest had to sell his mansion to preserve his family fortune."

Screen cut to Preston and Priscilla crying as the some workers hand a "FOR SALE" banner on the gate of their home.

Priscilla looks at her daughter helplessly. "You're only going to have one pony now."

"You two are unbelievable!" Pacifica snaps.

"Pacifica can't you see we're in pain here?" Preston snaps.

"Okay that's it I moving in with Mabel and the Wormwoods at the Mystery Shack, and you can't stop me!" Pacifica say and marches of screen.

"Oh boy looks like you guys got another room mate." Wendy laughed.

Mabel forced a smile, since they had all returned. Ivan, Ben, and Ollie had moved into the shack with Mabel Soos and Melody, and even with use of the basement, and the extra bed room that Soos had added onto the house it was a tight fit.

Shandra reappeared on the screen. "But fortunes have also turned for local maniac, Fiddleford McGucket, who, after regaining his sanity, has made millions overnight submitting his patents to the US government."

"However in a somewhat sadder note." Toby Determined suddenly appears beside Shandra dressed like some punk rock star. "Today the beloved twins of our beloved hero Dipper Pines are leaving Gravity Falls as they will be picked up by the states social security office later this afternoon."

Wendy shut off the TV and looked at Mabel sorrowfully. "Look I know you're bummed out, but this is what's best for the Twins. This way Bill will never find them."

Mabel knew she was right, the further away from Gravity Falls, the more likely they would be safe. Her only wish was that she was going with them, but sadly she was not. At age thirteen orphan teens were not often adopted, at least not as much as cute little kids. So the state thought it would be better for Mabel to stay in Gravity Falls were she was already adjusted perfectly.

So Ivan took custody over Mabel, and the Wormwood family moved to Gravity Falls. "We have to trust that one day we will see them again." Wendy assured her.

Mabel nodded, and with tears in her eyes she picked up Star's blanket from the couch and went to pack it.

The twins were at the moment sleeping in an old wooden crib.

Wendy sighed as she looked over to them. "It's gonna be a bit empty without you two." She whispered. "But I know one day we will meet again."

A horn honked outside.

Mabel rushed back into the room and ran over to the front door, she opened it to see a well-dressed woman in gray.

"My name is Franny I am here to pick up the twins." The woman said in a friendly and sympathetic tone.

Mabel nodded. "Right this way." She led the woman in to the shack.

"I know this is hard." Franny said. "But you are giving them their best chance." She assured her.

"Will I ever see them again?" Mabel asked.

"In the event that we have no one else who wants to take them in, and permitted that you're old enough by law we are ordered to give the children to their only known relative which is you." Franny informed her. "Of course if you turn out not to be a good choice-"

"I promise I'll study hard and stay out of trouble." Mabel assured her. "So one day my Niece and Nephew will know that they can count on me. Whether I end up being their number one guardian, or just someone they live with over the weekends."

"I am glad to hear it Miss Pines." Franny said with a smile. "Now please let me help you load the little angels' bags."

Mabel allowed Franny to help her load the dipper bags in the awaiting car, her only regret was that it didn't take long to do so.

And before long the twins were in Franny's car all buckled up in their car seats.

"I'll see you guys soon." She promised them. "We'll be back together before you know it."

The two babies cooed, and Mabel looked down at her feet just in time to notice two small baby squirrels sneak into the open car door. "Keep them safe guys." She whispered.

The squirrels seemed to nod at her as she spoke. "Okay are we all ready to go?" Franny asked.

Mabel nodded and kissed the twins one last time, before closing the car door.

"I will send you letters, and Pictures every week." Franny assured her as she got into the driver seat.

Mabel nodded as she did her best not cry, and in seconds the Twins were being drove out of her sight.

"Be safe!" Wendy called!

"And look out for each other!" Grenda advised.

"We'll be waiting right here for you!" Candy yelled as well.

"Goodbye!" Ollie and Ben called.

Mabel watched as her friends ran after the car, but she did not follow instead she turned around to see Ivan.

"I know you're sad, but one day you'll see the value in this decision." Ivan told her.

"I know, and I'm gonna be okay, I just have one more thing to do." Mabel told him as she took too necklaces from around her neck.

It was the time capsules that held the Twins' demon sides. Ivan nodded gravely, and Mabel marched into the shack. There was only one place to keep these locked up!

Mabel punched the code into the vending machine and then followed the stairs down into the darkness, and once she reached the elevator she pushed the button for level 3! Moments later the doors open and she enters a dark room with thousands of locked volts.

This was the room where Ford locked away items that he found was too dangerous to ever be set free.

Mabel pulled out a key from around her neck, and unlocked one of the thousand volts. Number: 103116

She placed the time capsules inside, and locked the volt tight before returning the key to its place around her neck. Than with a huge sigh of she reenter the elevator and allowed it to take her back up.

Finally after what felt like an eternity it was all over.

Unfortunately what Mabel didn't know was that this was only the beginning, Of a much darker fate...!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thank you all for reading!

The next chapter will be up soon. Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)

Chapter Summary


	15. Author's Note:What's Up Next?

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:**

Me: I can't believe it's over!

Bill: But it's not.

MichiruCipher: Yes it is Bill

Random Fan: Guys I hate to agree with the corn chip, it's not over the next series picks up 12 years later.

IPrincezzInuyoukai: yeah but this chapter of the story is still over!

Me: exactly!

Bill: what cry babies!

Light: Tell me about it, I for one am happy that we're getting to the twins and their childhood.

Bill: And more importantly how they royally crew all your hard work up in only a short twelve years!

MichiruCipher: Bill no spoilers!

Random Fan: Yeah Bill not cool dude!

Bill: Whatever someone just read this chapter so I can do something that's actually worth my time!

IPrincezzInuyoukai: Fine (Starts reading) So guys what's coming up soon?

* * *

So guys what's coming up soon? Well I think we all saw this coming, but incase not here you go!

Description:

 **Book Series:** _The Devil's Saplings_ _(Sequel to The Devil's Pine Tree)_ Creator: DireWolfEmily

It's been 12 years since that fateful day when Dipper Pines dragged his husband Bill Cipher, back down to hell along with the rest of the demons of the Nightmare Realm, and things are starting to get back to normal.

That is until two twins come to Live in Gravity Falls!

Comet and Star Pines are in for an unexpected adventure when they are sent to live with their estrange Aunt Mabel in the mysterious town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Thrust into their new home, the fish-out-of-water twins try to adapt to their weird surroundings, especially their Aunt Mabel, whose overprotective nature gives off an unsettling vibe that this small empty town is anything, but what it seems. And it doesn't take very long for Comet to begin to notice the town's idiosyncrasies, and against his Aunt's wishes he sets out to investigate the town's secrets.

However, their new home soon becomes much more interesting for the siblings after Comet discovers some mysterious cave drawling's about a powerful being with answers. And the male twin can't resist the temptation to finally learn the truth behind the mystery of this strange and bizarre town.

Meanwhile, when she isn't busy trying to keep the twins out of harm's way, Mabel herself is guarding her own secrets that just might hold the key to unlocking the mysteries to not only Gravity Falls, but a hidden secret about the Twins' family that's been kept from them all their lives.

* * *

 **Book 1:Things Aren't Always What They Seem **

**Summary:**

After totaling his foster father's car in an illegal street race, Comet along with his twin sister Star are sent to live with their estrange Aunt Mabel in Gravity Falls, Oregon to avoid juvy or even jail. While there the twins soon discover that this perfect looking town is anything but normal, but when the twins press for answers they get nothing but fake smiles and sugar coded lies.

But While Star simply shakes off their rudeness, Comet can't help but feel that there is something going on just beneath the surface. So against all warnings he goes searching in the one place everyone tells him not to go...The Woods!

Needless to say it doesn't take long for Comet to find himself in trouble yet again.

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thank you all for reading!

The Devil's Saplings will be posted January 1, 2019 as a New Year's Gift to all of you!

Emily signing off :)


End file.
